A New Start
by Anne191091
Summary: When Bella was in the 6th grade she was picked on. By Edward. She moved. Something happened and now she’s back. Living with Edward. Will they Fall in love? Was there a misunderstanding? R
1. Chapter 1B

**Okay my readers. I worked hard on this I'm going to post this. Remember she is trying to seclude herself, and she has weekends. People really do this so she's not too abnormal. And for those of you who want to complain also remember this is fiction so she could stuff skydiving in there and travel the world and it would work because its not real ;) –Anne.**

BPOV; SIXTH GRADE:

"Freak." Edward Cullen said as soon as I got on the bus. He had picked on me every day since first grade. I hated him for it. But at the same time I was in love with him. I don't even know why. Yea I have clear skin but I'm not that pretty. I have plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. I wear jeans and hoodies every day. "You mind keeping your thoughts to yourself, Cullen?" I asked. I walked from my locker. I handed all my books in and decided that I really needed to change. He smirked at me and walked away.

When I got home I finished packing and pulled out my journal deciding I needed a makeover. Renee had been trying to get me to do one so I thought of what I would need to do.

I made a list of what to get and what I would need. I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a list.

_Clothing._

_Undergarments – Victoria's Secret_

_Sweat bottoms, Plain T's- PJ's- Victoria's secret _

_Short's_

_Skirts_

_Tight Jeans_

_Capri's_

_T-shirts _

_Long sleeve shirts_

_Halter tops_

_Tank-Tops_

_One hoodie – Not BAGGIE_

_3 work out outfits. Short Sleeve._

_Ballet Outfit._

_Get new Bed Sheets, Detergent, Fabric softener and Fabreeze- Don't need to smell bad._

Shoes

_High Heals_

_Sandals_

_T- Shoes_

_Workout Shoes_

_Flats_

_Eyes_

_Get Eye Examination. _

_New Glasses- Stylish_

_Contacts_

_Hair & Face_

_Makeup- Make an appointment at a Salon._

_New Hair Cut. _

_New Body wash, Better Shampoo & Conditioner _

_Body_

_Take up Ballet_

_Biking_

_Yoga._

_Improve Balance._

_Take Self Defense._

_Other_

_Get Cell Phone_

_Mp3_

_Computer; Organize my writings- Digitalize everything._

_Get book shelf- Organize Books._

_Paint- Paint new room- Light blue, Violet_

_New blanket's and Pillows. – Violet, Blue. Quilt Maybe?_

_Get a desk._

_Desk organizers_ – _Pencil holder, Binders, Spiral bound notebooks… ECT._

_Radio/ Alarm Clock_

_Body Length mirror_

_Posters_

_Pictures, Frames._

_Closet Organizer- Laundry Basket_

I figured I could use the list later. I walked down stairs. "Mom?" I asked. "When we get to Phoenix, will you do me a favor?" I asked. She smiled. "What do you need?" she was curious. "Well I figured maybe you would take me to a mall and give me your debit card and let me go shop crazy, so I could maybe get an entire makeover." I explained. "You can help but." I said. "Of course darling." She said. We were just getting in the car ready to go to phoenix.

I had a set schedule: Monday- Friday School 7am-2Pm. I road my bike the three miles. Great start up for the morning. I worked hard to make my strait A's luckily I had Study hall for my last class so I could do homework there. Then I would ride to Ballet practice or self-defense classes. Ballet was on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. Self-defense on Tuesday and Thursday. After those classes were over at four o'clock I would ride the bike home. I did yoga with Renee for an hour then helped with dinner.

I kept up this routine.

-Junior year-

I finished up with Gymnastics, I had started that up in my freshman year, it helped me in Karate, Ballet, and Self-Defense. Yea my schedule was pretty tight but I liked it. It kept me in shape and it was a stress reliever, and I always had time after four o'clock to hang out with my parents. I didn't really have any friends. I didn't want them, the people here weren't the kind of people I wanted to associate with. I was in all Honors classes making nearly perfect scores in every class. Using my study hall to get homework and projects done.

Harvard, Princeton, Yale, and Dartmouth had already accepted me. I was set for life. I was also happy about it. I had two published books; after I finally reorganized all of my papers and digitalized them I realized that I had a complete novel and it's sequel as well as a third in the series, I was surprised.

I was currently using my free time to write the Fourth and Final in the series under the pen name B. Mason like Elizabeth Mason from my book. My book 'Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse' were about a vampire who fell in love with a Human. It made Best sellers and it was set to be a Motion picture.

Because of all of this I was loaded on my own. I put most of it away but I helped some with mom and dad. I parked my bike, yea I had a car but I liked riding my bike. I went inside and found mom on the floor with her head bashed in she was bleeding everywhere.

"Oh crap." I knew enough not to scream because the intruder could still be in here. I was right I heard a shot right behind me. I turned to watch my dad fall to the floor, I'm pretty sure he was dead before he hit the floor. I was crying but I kept myself together. The man walked over to me and pinned me against the wall. "Here's what's going to happen girl." He said harshly. "I am going to take your money, I am going to have my way with you and I am going to kill you. Now I want you to give me the pin numbers to your parents bank accounts." He demanded. I knocked the gun out of his hand and thanked god that I had taken Karate and Self-Defense classes for so long.

With in moments he was unconscious. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my phone. I dialed 911 and waited for the police to arrive. I cried while I did. They questioned me and gave me to the paramedics who checked me out. Nothing was wrong with me other than a bruise from when the man who turned out to be 'James Willard' a serial killer who was one of the most wanted in the phoenix area was sentenced to life. Since I was seventeen they found a family who had been friends with my mother and I was going to live with them until I was 18.

I packed up my belongings and packed up.

I guess my way of grieving was writing because I started a new book; Darkness Tolls. I decided to make it about a teen that watched her parents be brutally murdered and found friends. I wasn't sure where this book would take me but it was a good way to let my feelings loose.

**I'll post my next chapter when I have 10 reviews. Sorry for killing Charlie and Renee but I needed to get rid of them. I want this to go like this. There will be more action later. And Edward will be nice later. He had a reason for being a jerk. Maybe I'll do something later in Edward's point of view. GO BELLA FOR BEING AN ACCOMPLESHED PERSON BEFORE SHE'S 18. SHE HAS POTENTIAL.**


	2. Chapter 2B

-Forks-

Finally I was here. I saved my work on Breaking Dawn and Darkness Tolls and got out. The social worker got out walked up to the door. I grabbed my bags after putting my computer in its bag. I had one with a picture of my vampire from the Twilight series. The door opened to reveal a man with blond hair and his wife. "Hello." She said. "You must be Isabella." She said. I recognized the man from somewhere. I wasn't sure though. I just nodded knowing that they knew my current status as orphan.

"My name is Esme, this is Carlisle." She said with a smile. "Bella." I introduced myself. I didn't like to be called Isabella. It wasn't something I preferred. I followed them into the living room. I realized why the man looked familiar. He was Dr. Cullen. I also recognized all of the children who lived here. "These are our children, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Alice." He said. I knew that Rosalie and Jasper were twins and they were adopted. I also knew that they were dating Emmett and Alice. "Edward, and Alice are both Juniors." He continued.

"Children this is Isabella Swan." He said. I sighed. Edwards's eyes went wide. I still loved those eyes. "Awe. You recognize me." I teased. "Alice please put that book down." Rosalie and Alice were both leaned over a book. "Why we already know her and on top of that I really want to finish the book. Oh did you hear that their making a movie?" she asked her father. "What book are you reading?" I inquired. "Eclipse, this author is amazing." She said. I laughed. "Have your read it?" she asked me. I laughed again. "Yes I have, now if you don't mind showing me my room I would like to keep up with my schedule. And no I am not blocking my feelings, I writing them." I said knowing that they would try to call me on that.

"So Bella what have you been up to." Edward asked. Eyeing my appearance. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, however I have some things I need to attend to." I said. I needed to find a ballet studio, a place to practice karate and Self-defense and I needed to work on Gymnastics and yoga. I needed to study because I would not accept a low grade on the ACT. "Like what Isabella?" Esme asked me. so I repeated my thoughts. I pulled up my fingers to count off everything.

"I need to find a ballet studio, find somewhere to practice gymnastics, karate and my self defense. I need to get a TV in what ever room your sticking me in because I'll need it for Yoga. I need to attend to my books, I need to Call my publisher, study for the ACT, and I am expecting a call from-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. "Scratch that." I picked up. "Hello." I said. "Isabella, wonderful news. They accepted the budget, were in show business, we start filming this summer." The Director said **{I'm not sure on terms of who would be in contact so I'm just going to say the director.}**. I smiled. "That's good news. When do you want me," I asked. I knew they would want me there when they interviewed actors. "Well seeing as we wont need actors for a while how about during your spring break." She asked. "Perfect, call me back and give me a time and place." I said. "Wonderful, well keep in touch." She said. "Thank You." I said.

We said goodbye. "Who was that?" Alice asked. "The director, for my movie." I said. "Oh, I need to call my publicist." I said. "Ill do that tonight." I mumbled to myself. "What all have you been doing since you left?" Edward asked me. "Publishing best selling novels, getting accepted to Ivy League colleges, and improving my life. Now I have to go attend to Breaking Dawn, I have three chapters I have to write before Friday. And before you try to say I should be grieving I'm using my grief to start a new series which I see potential in." I said walking into the kitchen and pulled out my computer. Everyone promptly bombarded me.

Alice and Rose were looking over my shoulder. "I would appreciate it if you didn't read, if you do I don't sell." I said. I pulled my calendar up and put it in for spring break I would need to go to California to work with the director.

"YOU WROTE THE TWILIGHT SERIES! OH MY GOD BELLA!" the girls screamed. "I am well aware of that." I said. I sighed and closed up. I turned to face my audience. "After I left forks I changed. I am a little secluded but I like it. I took up self-defense, karate, ballet, biking, and yoga. I went crazy at the mall. I bought new furniture and everything. I gave myself a new makeover. Visited a dietician so I wouldn't go underweight with all my physical activities. After that I went to the doctor so that I could make sure that I wouldn't hurt any part of me. I was good. I did school and my physical till around five in the afternoon every day. On Saturday's and Sunday's I worked on my computer to organize everything." I had to breath. "I organized all my notebooks. I had boxes of them. Some of them contained 'Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse', and idea's for Breaking Dawn. As you are aware, they are best sellers. I made millions, which went into savings. When I wasn't on the computer or doing other activities I was hanging with my family. I did yoga with mom. Self-defense with dad which was provided by the Police department of Phoenix because of dad's job. I strait 'A's' and am in all honor's classes. That will not change. I was top of my class, perfect attendance and everything. That has not changed. We were on fall break and that doesn't end till next week so as long as I start up school soon I wont loose my tract record." I explained.

"I'm sorry. I am being rude. I wont bother you." I said. They all stared at me. "Emmett, you look like you could use a good brawl, I need to let loose some anger. Would you like to fight? Out side of course," I said. Esme was about to protest. "It wont be anything dirty, just your basic karate practice and he can do what he wants to get through to me." I smiled. "I don't think anyone in this room could take me regardless so I'll go easy on him. I don't think anyone will have anything broken." I said. Emmett grinned. "You are puny." He said. Walking out. I got up and they followed. I suppose they wanted to come and see what I would do to Emmett. I laughed.

We walked outside and Emmett turned to face me. "Give me your best shot." I taunted. He full on ran at me. I knocked him over. He was on his back. "Oof. Lucky shot." He growled and got up again. We wrestled around for a while. He lost to me every time. Finally he was exhausted. I wasn't I was used to more than this. "How do you do that?" he asked. "Years of practice." I told him.

**OKAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE STARTING OVER THE STORY EXCEPT FROM EDWARDS POV. SO IM GOING TO TRY TO DO THE STORY FROM BOTH POVS- TTYL- ANNE**


	3. Chapter 3E

Okay so I'm just going to say that you better be happy I wrote this early because I have the ACT to take on Wednesday… my brain hurts thinking about it. I had better get at least a 21 on it… Sigh… okay ttyl- Anne 4/21/09 Message to the peoples. You know how they stress you out and tell you if you don't pass the ACT your going to die and that its so hard. Well their full of it. seriously, my school made the juniors take it today and then after that there was an assembly where we had contests. I think downing the PB and J sandwiches was harder than the act but maybe its just me… oh except science and there is no way to predict that… its all charts that screw with your brains… "if experiment one and experiement two are true than what will be the results of experiment three… A. 25V-blah blah blah…" okay I'm done I only want a 21 then I'm fine

"Hay Freak" I called to Bella, I don't know why I started that in the first place. I suppose it's because I can't talk to her otherwise. She'll never want me anyway. I mean yea she's shy and wears baggie clothing but still she's absolutely stunning. I have to admit I am in love with Bella Swan.

Bella left school to go home. Probably to read more and write. I would love to read what she writes. God I'm stupid I should have never started to make fun of her in the first place.

***

"Where's Swan?" I asked Emmett. He thought I just wanted to make fun of her more. "Didn't you hear? Her parents moved to Phoenix Arizona." He said. WHAT? No I have to make her like me. Crap. The day went on slowly. When I got home I got out my blue scrapbook. I guess I am obsessed with Bella, when does a guy scrap book about the love of his life?

Bella's Mom and my mom are good friends so they have tons of pictures of Bella on her laptop. Which are easily printed. All I have to do is ask for the computer. No one is aware I love her. Mom has this room down the hall called the 'Scrap-booking Room' there are tons of paper and stickers, glue and everything you could ever use. She also has stacks of scrapbooks. She has this rule. If you want to use one you have to fill it up. Don't just quit. She doesn't care if it takes you your whole life but she just wants it to be filled. So I'm creative.

I have every baby picture, I have school pictures I have birthday photos and random snapshots. Ones of her with her broken arm's and legs. All beautifully lay out on light blue and purple papers. I decided that that would work because that matched the book cover.

I was heart broken to know that she moved away.

I wrote her letters every day saying I was sorry for being a jerk and that I loved her, they resided in spiral bound notebooks that I kept. Dated and everything. Today was no different and so I wrote.

_"Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry; I don't think you're a freak. Anything but. You are the most beautiful person on the planet. If you ever read these I'd like you to know I only say those things because that's all I can say. I'm sorry I love you. -Edward"_

I couldn't do anything to make her love me like I love her. I could only be mean when I talked to her so I could talk to her, I am an idiot. I sighed and went to do my homework.

***

Junior Year:

I was watching the news; there had been a story about James on the news. He was one of the most wanted men in Arizona. _"According to Chief Johnson, there were two murders, the parents were killed before their daughter Isabella could do anything. Isabella had been taking self-defense classes, and Karate classes for a number of years and was able to defend herself, the trial is to be held tomorrow… stay tuned for updates." _They said. I looked over to my right, "What'cha reading?" I asked Alice. "Twilight." She said showing me the book.

_There were three things I was absolutely positive, first Edward was a Vampire, second there was a part of him- and I don't know how dominant that part may be- that thirsted for my blood, and third I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

I remember those lines from somewhere,

**Flashback**

_"What'cha doing Freak?" I asked _my_ Bella, "Writing." She said turning back to her work, I read some of it. 'Was a vampire, second there was a part of him- and I don't know how dominant may be- that thirsted for my blood, and third I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him' hmm, that sounds interesting. "Freak, who wants to write a book about vampires."_

_I knocked her milk on it, it only damaged the corner, "What the Hell!" she screamed. I love her voice. "Nothing."_

End

Bella, "Who's the author?" I asked. She turned it over. "B.M. Mason?" she said. Mason? That's one of my middle names, and the vampire is Edward? Bella Marie Mason? I chuckled at the thought. I hope that's saying that she loves me. but why would she, I'm a coward who couldn't talk to her properly.

After dinner I went to bed and dreamed about Bella, I wonder where she is now. "Love you Bella," I mumbled to the little teddy bear. Yea I have a teddy bear, named Marie, and I tell her I love Bella every night, she listens, and I've had her since I was little so as long as Emmett continues to think I use it to hide things from mom (like my secret's) than I'm good.

I fell asleep. I dreamed that Bella had come to live with us and fell in love with me. But of course that wouldn't happen. A couple days passed, they announced on the news that James had been sentenced about a total of 244 years in prison with no chance of parole, because he had so many counts of First Degree murder. The girl Isabella was going to be living with her mothers best friend until she went to college.

Dad had busniss to attend to, mom insisted that we clean the house, and arrange the guest room. Finally dad came home. A few minuets later a knock at the door announced our visitor. Dad opened the door. "Hello," mom said. "You must be Isabella," she said. "My name is Esme, this is Carlisle." She introduced she and dad. "Bella." I heard an angelic voice.

"These are our children, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Alice." Dad told her "Edward, and Alice are both Juniors." He continued.

"Children this is Isabella Swan." He said. she looked at me and sighed. Was that a good sign or a bad sign. All I could do is stair. "Awe. You recognize me." she taunted me. she could taunt me all she wanted. "Alice Please put that book down." Mom said. rose and Alice were currently on the third book eagerly awating the fourth book. I'm sure that Bella wrote the series. But then again.

"Why we already know her and on top of that I really want to finish this book. Oh did you hear that their making a movie? "What book are you reading?" she inquired. "Eclipse, this author is amazing." Alice said. Bella laughed. "Have you read it?" Alice asked Bella. She laughed again. "Yes I have, now if you don't mind showing me my room I would like to keep up with my schedule. And no I am not blocking my feelings, I writing them." she said that confused me. what feelings. Maybe it's true she loves me.

"So Bella what have you been up to." I asked. God she's beautiful. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, however I have some things I need to attend to." She said bluntly. "Like what Isabella?" mom asked, "I need to find Ballet studio, find somewhere to practice Gymnastics, Karate and my Self defense. I need to get a TV in whatever room your sticking me in because I'll need it for Yoga. I need to attend to my books, I need to call my publisher, study for the ACT, and I am expecting a call from- "her phone started ringing.

"Scratch that." she said and answered the phone. "Hello…That's good news. When do you want me… Perfect, call me back and give me a time and place… Thank you." She said than hung up. I wonder what that was about. "Who was that?" Alice asked. "The director fro my movie." She said. "Oh I need to call my publicist." She said "I'll do that tonight." She explained. "What all have you been doing since you left?" me. I asked. "Publishing best selling novels, getting accepted into Ivy League colleges, and improving my life now I have to go attend to Breaking Dawn, I have three chapters I have to write before Friday. And before you say I should be grieving I'm using my grief to start a new series which I see great potential in." she said and walked into the kitchen. Alice looked like she was about to fall over.

We all followed to see what she'd do. "I would appreciate it if you didn't read, if you do I don't sell." She threatened rose and Alice, they looked horrified. "YOU WROTE THE TWILIGHT SERIES! OH MY GOD BELLA!" the girls screamed. "I am well aware of that." she said. she sighed and closed up. Than turned to face my us. "After I left forks I changed. I am a little secluded but I like it. I took up self-defense, karate, ballet, biking, and yoga. I went crazy at the mall. I bought new furniture and everything. I gave myself a new makeover. Visited a dietician so I wouldn't go underweight with all my physical activities. After that I went to the doctor so that I could make sure that I wouldn't hurt any part of me. I was good. I did school and my physical till around five in the afternoon every day. On Saturday's and Sunday's I worked on my computer to organize everything. I organized all my notebooks. I had boxes of them. Some of them contained 'Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse', and idea's for Breaking Dawn. As you are aware, they are best sellers. I made millions, which went into savings. When I wasn't on the computer or doing other activities I was hanging with my family. I did yoga with mom. Self-defense with dad, which was provided by the Police department of Phoenix because of dad's job. I strait 'A's' and am in all honor's classes. That will not change. I was top of my class, perfect attendance and everything. That has not changed. We were on fall break and that doesn't end till next week so as long as I start up school soon I wont loose my tract record." she explained.

I should have never made fun of her. "I'm sorry. I am being rude. I wont bother you." she said. We all stared at her. "Emmett, you look like you could use a good brawl, I need to let loose some anger. Would you like to fight? Out side of course."

She went out back with Emmett and wrestled him; he ended up on his back so many times I lost count. She was smart, strong, and beautiful. What would I have to do to make her mine? I was in love and now I just need to do something with that.

Hello peoples… did you enjoy? Well I don't know you have to press that little button that says "REVIEW" –XD- Anne! 


	4. Chapter 4B

I'm sorry I didn't post, I forgot to… yea… Sorry, well review me please. Tty nxt Wednesday- Anne

After the fights with Emmett we were all beat, well they were I still had my energy… I looked at the clock. Eight. They showed me where my room was. Great next to Edward. there was a full bathroom with a hot tub like bathtub that had a shower head on it and another door connecting to Edwards room. I found that there was an indent in the wall with beautiful glass shelves. There were a few things on some of the top shelves and a couple towels in the center.

I stocked the bottom half with my stuff and locked both doors. I stripped and started the bath pouring in some bubble bath stuff that smelled like freesias. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and got in. it felt nice. I'd have to get a portable CD player in here maybe some scented candles? French Vanilla, Cinnamon, Strawberry maybe? I sighed and quickly washed my body and hair. I then drenched it in conditioner and just sat there letting it soak in.

Before I knew it the bath was cold and I rinsed out my hair. I got out my towel and dried my hair. I went to my new bedroom knowing that everything was still packed away I decided I would get up at around five so I could get a head start on setting up my room. I fell asleep and started dreaming about my books, my life then I found myself having nightmares. I sat up strait in my bed and looked at the clock. 4:55 Am already? Okay. I turned off my clock so no one would be disturbed. I fixed my clothes and decided to just wear some short shorts and my tank top. I went down stairs and rummaged threw the kitchen finding an orange, some cinnamon raisin beagles, cream cheese, some strawberry-banana yogurt and some milk. I toasted the beagle and fixed myself some breakfast.

The light in the living room turned on and Carlisle walked in wearing a t-shirt, robe and some pj bottoms. "Good morning." I said picking at my beagle. "That it is. Why are you up so early Bella?" he asked. "Because I'm used to having a schedule and these past few days have been hectic. I don't want to loose myself over something like this. Neither Renée or Charlie would like that." I said. "Awe. I see." He said. "So what is your schedule like normally?" he asked. "I usually get up around five thirty get breakfast I ride my bike to school at seven and then to the sport of the day from there, at around five I get home I cook dinner. After dinner I do yoga with Renée and then I go and do my own thing usually writing or reading. I go to bed at 9 o'clock." I said. "What sports do you do?"

I sighed.

"Sunday, Tuesday and Friday I have Ballet, Mondays and Wednesdays I have Gymnastics, Thursday I have Karate, and on Saturday I usually went to self defense for about two hours." I said. he smiled. "Active, you keep yourself in shape doing something different everyday. That's good for your body, are you seeing a doctor regularly?" he asked. "I have about two days off every month and one extra every three." I said. "the two normal are a dietitian and a Trainer. They keep me in check. The third is normal other than that I take the regular off for everything else but I'm usually on tract." He smiled and nodded.

"I think I might be able to get you back into your sports." He said my eyes lit up "Really?" I asked I checked the clock it was almost six o'clock. "Of course, well it was good talking to you Bella," he nodded and got up from his food. I did the same and washed my dishes.

I walked up to my room and turned on my light. I found my CD player and stuck in some classical music. I only had gotten out one sheet to sleep on top of last night so I started with my bed. By about eight o'clock my room was put together. I had purple curtains that went beautifully with the blue walls; I would have to get a royal purple carpet… my comforter was royal blue with a pink and purple flower in the middle had my name embroidered in white on it. 'Isabella Marie Swan' it said. there were matching pillows and an old raggy torn bear on the bed.

He looked like he could use a trip to the tailors. Maybe I'll see if I can do just that. I loved that bear. 'Sr. Heart's-a-lot' was his name. He was brown and had a pink heart in the center of his tummy that had a little yellow ribbon in a bow on it. it was kinda kinky but I didn't care he was mine.

The rest of the room was pretty basic. There was a body length mirror attached to the bathroom door and a rocking chair in the corner next to my bookshelf full of books. I squished the boxes and put them in a trash bag. I grabbed them not wanting them to be in my room and took them down stairs to find out what to do with them. "Good morning Bella." Esme said eying the bags. "I was wondering when you would get up, are you hungry, I'm making pancakes." I smiled. "No thank you, I ate earlier, and I'm on a special diet." I said. "Why would you need to be on a diet Bella?" Alice asked eying my shape. "so I don't loose too much weight or become unhealthy." I said. "Carlisle left earlier, so he'll be home later maybe he and the boys can help you unpack. Is there anything you want for your room?" I smiled. "I got up at about five o'clock, I'm done unpacking. Everything's set up. Purple carpet would be nice but I'm okay." I said. "Early riser I see." She laughed. "Yes," I told her.

"where can I put the boxes?" I asked raising the bags still in my hand. "how about the garage there's a bin for cardboard there." She smiled I nodded and followed where she pointed to dump the boxes. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down. "So Esme, how are you doing?" I asked. "I'm doing good." She said she still had a hint of sadness in her eyes but it looked like she was trying to hide it. I wasn't denying that I was sad that they were gone, I had just accepted it. I was just like that. there was nothing I could do and I know that they wouldn't approve their Best selling author/Athletic/Clumsy/Shy/Strait A baby girl moping around all the time.

At one time Renée had told me that if anything had happened to them that they wanted me to make the best out of my life. Don't waste time being sad because they would be there. She also joked that she would haunt me with chains and other noises. I laughed. "I don't hear her." I said. Esme cocked her head to the side. "Hear who dear?" she asked curiously. "My mother, she promised me that if she were to ever die she'd haunt me with chains and make lots of noise and I don't hear her so I was just saying. Now if noise and strange things start to happen blame her not me." I laughed. "Of course, I'm sure Renée would love to haunt here. Now I just need to know what ghosts eat." She joked too.

People started filing in. "What was that about ghosts?" Emmett asked. "Your going to be haunted." I said staying where I was. Edward walked in and eyed my outfit. I swear his eyes popped a little but who knows with guys.

**Oh my gosh I watched 'Of Mice and Men' in English it was so good but I hated what he did to lenny! Darn you George, he didn't mean to kill curly's wife! He didn't know any better think about the rabbits that he was supposed to tend to! Okay so I want at least five reviews okay. I like the 'this is good cant wait for more' and all but seriously what does that tell me? zip zilch none noda… =shakes head sadly= so please leave me long reviews telling me what you thought, leave me ideas… stuff like that. Thank you- Anne 4/27/09**


	5. Chapter 5B

**So you want to know what I did today? I was getting seated in third block. I was half standing half sitting, (so close to being in the chair) when my knee that I broke last November, made a funny noise. It was a mix between a really loud pop and a really loud crunch sound. Seconds later I cried. It hurt so bad and now I have a brace on and I have crutches out so that I can sort of walk… "OUCH!!! THIS HURTS!" so that's that. here's your Wednesday chapter… enjoy and review. – Anne.**

The morning went by real quickly but then again I was immersed in Breaking Dawn. I had two of the three chapters finished and was half way done with the third. I got up to go to the bathroom and stumbled over a box that seemingly fell from the top shelf in the bathroom. I looked down and read the top _'Isabella Swan- From Edward Cullen' _huh? What the heck. I sighed and picked up the little box. There were at least a dozen of them. They weren't that big. just those little cube boxes that can hold little things. I looked in and there were notebooks? He wants me to write. I finished up my business and pulled the rest down. They said they were to me so this isn't wrong is it?

I opened the oldest box and pulled out a notebook it was dated way back when he used to torture me. when I opened the notebook to a random page I read the words and gasped. _"dear Isabella, I'm sorry that I do this to you. I should really keep my mouth shut. But at the same time it's the only way I can talk to you. Maybe someday you'll see these and forgive me. but I wouldn't even forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you. I am in love with you Isabella Marie Swan. But you hate me and that's my fault. I love you, I'm sorry I'm a jerk. Edward A. Cullen"_ I read silently to my self. I felt a tear falling from my face. But does he still feel that way?

I sat down and read a few more entries in this book. Then flipped threw the next. By the time I came to the last and most recent book it was almost six P.M.! I noticed that there was a CD in a little slip on the back. it said _Bella's Lullaby_ on it. hmm. Okay so I stuck it in my computer and put my headphones on to hear it. after I was done I heard someone coming up the stairs towards my room. I quickly shoved all the boxes under my bed and changed the screen and the song. Forgetting about the book on my bed.

They knocked on my door. "Come in!" I called. Edward slipped threw the doorway and came over to me. he was blushing. "Dinner." He stuttered out. I smiled and he blushed even more. "I'll be down there in a moment Eddie." I said. he blushed again but didn't say any more. In his writing he told me many things about himself, like his hatred for the name 'Eddie' and how he usually said something to _anyone_ who said something. That this girl Tanya Denali usually said something like "Oh Eddie! Baby? are you busy tonight? We could have something special." Or things along the lines of that.

I laughed at the possibilities. Yea right, he hates her, or so he writes. So I set down the book again and went out the door. I went to the table and grabbed a seat in between Carlisle and Edward. "So, how were your days?" Esme asked the table. "Fun." Alice said beaming. She was up to something. "Spendy." Rosalie smirked. "Entertaining." Emmett added. Jasper said that his was 'calm' "Successful." Carlisle said. that left only Edward and I. "Long." Edward said. Again with the blushing? "Enlightening." I said with a smile. He looks _hot_ when he's blushing. He should blush more often. I laughed.

"I did a lot of reading today." I said. "Who knew you could ever learn that much when looking at something big from a different person's P.O.V." I told them "What's P O V?" Emmett asked. "POV stands for Point of View. Like twilight, the main character talks saying I did this than he did that, where as third person POV would be like the narrator talking." I explained to him. I sighed thinking about what I had found in the books. This was going to be fun. I had made up my mind that I was going to torture Edward a little, so that I would know if he still had feelings for me.

After dinner I went up stairs and changed so that I had on some sweats that said FORKS HIGH on them, they had been my dads when he was in school. and the matching top. I wore underneath a lacy royal blue push up bra. I waited until I could hear Edward on our floor. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had their own floor, Carlisle and Esme were on the bottom floor and left the two Master Bedrooms upstairs, one was Edwards and the other was mine. "EEEEEEK!" I squealed, my top on the floor so that I was only wearing the sweats and bra.

My door flew open to revile Edward. "Bella, What's wrong?" he asked panicked. "Mouse." I said he was looking into my eyes the entire time. Then his eyes dropped. I swear he got a boner… he gulped and stared for a moment then realized what he was doing. He looked up and blushed. "I'm going to go. call me when you _have a shirt on_ and see the mouse again, I'll get it for you." He said than left. I giggled and put a t-shirt on. I decided to google workout gyms around here. I found one in Port Angeles that was across the street from a ballet studio, the gym offered self-defense, karate, and Gymnastics. This was perfect.

By the time eight o'clock came around I was beat. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. "You have a shirt on right?" Edward called back. I smiled. "Yea." His hair was partially damp, like he had just got out of a shower, but the steam from the shower never showed. It did when he took one yesterday… cold shower? I giggled silently. "Need something?" I asked. he came in and sat next to me. "You remember when we were younger and I used to teas you?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember." I said. he frowned and looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have picked on you. You're a wonderful, _beautiful_, smart woman and I should have respected you. I'm sorry." He said. I sighed "I forgive you." I said. he looked up surprised that I had forgiven him so easily. It's really not hard to do when you're in love, and you secretly know the real reason that he picked on you. "Did the mouse come back?" he asked. right then a mouse actually did make it's appearance. I squealed and jumped into Edwards lap, wrapping myself around him in attempt to hide.

I hid my head in the crook of his neck. He groaned. But at the same time, Mr. Boner made an appearance. I'm sure I was red. "Your safe _my_ Bella." I'm not sure I was supposed to hear the word my but I wasn't saying anything, and I wasn't complaining either. "The mouse is gone. Do you want me to stay, and keep the mouse away?" he blushed again. Seriously he's blushing as much as I do. "No I think I'll be fine." I said. he smiled. I realized I was still on his lap and his arms were around my waist holding me close.

Hello people. Well you know that little button? The one that says review. Please. Click it!


	6. Chapter 6B

**Hello readers. I'm going to be nice and post this chapter. Good. Now I ****expect**** 15 reviews. And I'm not going to post again if I don't get them. Please tell me what you think because I don't know what you really think when you say oh that was funny or oh that was cute. The definition of Review is to write a report about what you thought of the work. In this case the work is my writing. I would appreciate not having to treaten you and just get reviews. I have friends who get around sixty per chapter, I'm asking for 15… is that too much? – Anne**

Last night was long, the mouse didn't make another appearance, I wonder where it came from. I really wanted for Edward to hold me again so I slipped out of bed and headed threw the bathroom into his room. He was sprawled across the bed on top of the sheets. I sighed at the sight and walked back to my room. I grabbed my camera and quickly took a couple pictures of him. I put it away so that he wouldn't know I had been in there. Then I sat on the end of his bed and poked him until his eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" he asked confused. "Bella?" he said worried. "I think the mouse is still in there." I said he scooted over and opened his arms.

I got onto the bed and crawled into his arms. I felt a warm feeling crawling threw my skin and I snuggled into his warm embrace. "Thanks Edward." I mumbled just before falling asleep. "No problem my love." He chuckled. I was already asleep after he said that, I'd let him think for a while that I didn't hear that. I had a foggy dream, one I had been having every night for the past, well for as long as I can remember. I'm sitting in a little room filled with flowers. "It's time Isabella." My dad says. I smiled at him and took his hand. Looking down I saw that I was wearing a beautiful white ball gown. And I found that I was wearing white ballet flats. From the reflection in the mirror I could see that I had some blue sapphire accented white-gold hair accessories, in my hair. We walked out following a girl I now recognized as Alice, who was holding Jaspers arm. Rosalie and Emmett were behind them and then Dad and I.

We walked down the isle, I was blushing, and I knew I was the bride. But unlike ever before I saw the grooms face. Edward Anthony Cullen! I shot up out of bed. What the heck. I've had that same dream every night for years and have never seen the grooms face! "Huh?" Edward sat up groggily. "Bella?" he asked. Then blushed and looked down. He sighed. What did he think went down last night? Does he actually fantasize about that? "Good morning Edward." I said. I was blushing. What did I say last night?

"Bella, why are you in here," he asked my face fell, "I mean I like you in here but why? I… not like that…" he panicked, while blushing. I laughed. "Mouse." I said. Realization dawned on his face. "Oh." He said. we got up and I decided my torture method for the day… walked into the bathroom and located one of his used shirts, it wasn't dirty but it smelled like him. It was a little big on me but still… the shirt was a green button up long sleeve, dress shirt, it smelled so good.

It smelled musky. I put on some black (Really Really) short shorts on and some socks. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and pulled my hair up. "BREAKFAST!" I heard Alice call up the stairs. "OKAY WERE COMING!" Edward yelled back. I smiled. There came a knock at my door and I smiled. "Yes? Come in." I said.

The door opened and Edward walked in. his head hanging. He was blushing again? Seriously I've never seen someone (not even me!) blush that much! "W-W-will y-you come to breakfast with me?" he asked. holding out his hand. I smiled. "Of course, what's on the menu?" I asked. "Pancakes." He said. I laughed. I guess one day that wouldn't hurt, I mean I seriously exorcise. "Oh Edward." I cooed. "I have to go to port Angeles today, will you come with me? I don't have a car." I said.

"Of course." He smiled. We walked down stairs and Alice saw my attire. She raised her eyebrow. "Hay Bella can I show you something after breakfast?" she asked. Translation: Bella, please, after breakfast where no one is around tell me why your wearing Edward's shirt, are you going out? I want details. "Of course Alice." I winked inconspicuously she grinned. "So I was thinking we could go shopping later?" she asked. "I'm going to the gym today, Edward's taking me. you can come if you want" translation: I'm tricking Edward into alone time. I don't want you there. "you know what, tomorrow is Saturday were going on a girls weekend." She said. "Rosalie will join us." She said. "Okay." I agreed.

I knew what they were up to. And I needed to go shopping. "Mom can we use the Debit card and book a hotel in Seattle for the weekend, just Bella, Rose and I?" Esme raised her eyebrow. "You can come too." I said. "Of course. "Well looks like it's a girls weekend in Seattle." Esme said. by noon I was ready for the gym. "Come on Bells," Edward said. I grabbed my MP3 player and my little workout bag, it had a change of clothing and some deodorant, a brush and a little make up so that I wouldn't smell or look bad after the work out. (I replaced the shirt in there with Edwards.) I'm going to steel some of his clothing later too. Ha ha!

"So where to?" he asked me. I told him the address. We went. I worked and listened to Linkin Park, Evenessance, Dixie Chicks and a few others. When we were done, he looked sexy covered in sweet. "So Isabella, what do you like to do?" he asked. "What's your favorite food?" another easy question, "I like to write. How about you? As for favorite food. um… Lobster, I'd kill for a date at Red Lobster any day." I laughed. "That and shrimp cocktail." I said smoothly. "Nice, I enjoy writing as well, food however would be Chili." He said. "Home Made Chili." Edward explained.

"Nice, I have a few great Home made Chili recipes I could try out on you." I smiled. "Well if I eat your chili will you go out with me on a date to Red Lobster." He asked. OH MY GOD! "yes." I said. he grinned. "Thank you." He said. "No problem." I replied.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Edward suggested knowing we had an hour in the car alone before we got home. "Sure, favorite color?" I asked. "Brown and blue." He blurted out. "I like green." I said. usually my favorite color changed every day but looking into his perfect green eyes… it was my turn to blush now. "Okay, what's your favorite song?" he asked. "Clair De Lune." I answered automatically. We answered more questions, like favorite movies, classes, what we wanted to do when we got out of high school. stuff like that. he confessed that he secretly loved the twilight books! I smirked.

**What did you think about the Chapter?**

**What should they do on their date?**

**Alice missed her chance after breakfast to talk to Bella about Edward, What kind of questions should she ask during the seattle trip?**

**How should they revile their feelings?**

**I expect answers, I am going to post questions at the end of chapters so I can get the answers. I want your ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7B

ANS-CH7B

When I got home, yea I thought it, home, Alice, Esme and Rosalie had 4 bags sitting next to them. Three of them were full and one was empty. I picked it up and headed up stairs to get clothes. Laughing to myself I decided exactly what I was going to pack. I walked into the joint bathroom and grabbed two shirts, and a couple pairs of boxers out of the hamper.

They were not dirty. He seemed to not dirty his clothing during the day. They were just used but they smelled so good. So I took some shoving them in the bag. I heard _his_ door open and I grinned. "Why hello Edward." I said turning towards him. I bet that shirt smells really good. I thought. I went over to him. "What are you doing, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Well I'm being dragged along on this Seattle trip for the weekend, and they're going to make me get new clothing so I figured I might as well take some of yours, because that way they don't get to throw them away. Besides they smell really really good." I grinned seductively. Why hello Mr. Hard-On. Ha-ha, I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to take his shirt.

I walked up to him and smiled. "O-o-ok-kay." He stuttered I rubbed myself against him just enough. I placed my hands on his hips and grazed them up to the hem of his shirt. His breathing hitched. I love you Edward now you just have to admit you love me. I grinned. Of course I didn't say that out loud. I grabbed his shirt and started pulling it off so that he was now shirtless. "I like this shirt." I said tracing the planes of his eight-pack.

I was glad that his chest was hairless; I believe that hair is meant for the head not the chest. Anywhere else and it's just disgusting. "B-B-Bella." He moaned. "Yes Edward?" I asked. He blushed. "Nothing." He said. I smiled. I took off my shirt and replaced it with his. It was slightly too big but it was okay because I got my reaction and he didn't complain that I was stealing his clothing.

I might have to get him new shirts while were in Seattle, I might not give these back. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door leaving a very stunned, (Grinning like an idiot), hard, sexy Edward. I gave my hips just enough sway to cause him to make a noise. I'm not sure what it was, a grunt? Maybe a moan but either way it was a reaction.

I picked up my bag and headed out. It took me a couple minuets to get down stairs. When I did Alice rushed me to the car. I sat in there and laughed. I didn't want to just tell them what I did I wanted them to have to ask and I want about to blab in the car.

We took three hours to get to Seattle… when we did arrive they had to take me into the most expensive hotel in the area. Great. We went up to our room and they dropped the bags on the floor. then Rosalie and Alice turned on me. "So Swan spill, why are you in _the boy_'s shirt?" **{okay so when my brother's girlfriend calls she asks for **_**the boy**_**. Its sort of a funny enduring term I guess if someone is listening in they don't know who were talking about unless you're in the loop…} **

"okay you want to know. I snatched it from him." I laughed. "How. When. Where. Why?" they threw at me. "I was going threw his laundry to grab a shirt to sleep in because making him think about me in his clothing seems to give him a boner… so he walked into the bathroom and asked me what I was doing. And I said that I was being dragged to Seattle and I needed to get some clothes that you guys wouldn't throw away so I took some of his and that they smelled good too."

"keep going." Alice ordered. Esme had taken a different rout down the street to get us some pizza… "okay so I put the stuff in my bag and walked over to him. I flirted a little put my hands on his hip and sort of dragged them up… and then caught my thumbs on the hem of his shirt I took it off him and then replaced mine with his in front of his face." I giggled at the memory. "Then I walked out."

"Who knew you had the guts… have you done your chapters?" I thought about what I had done. "I have two left then I can get it published. I think because I wrote them that I can give you guys a free copy… you have all the rest right?" I asked. they grinned. "Can we have a sneak peak? 'Cus were going to get you together with dear old Eddie boy."

"Not a good enough reason. But maybe I might later _if_ Edward decides to ask me out. And it has to be him…" I said. "He probably thinks you hate him after how he treated you." Rosalie said. "I know so here's what I'm thinking." I said.

"I think when we get back were going to all curl up on different couches with our boyfriends/future boyfriends and watch something scary… in the dark… and maybe you and your boyfriends are going to slip out. I cannot stand scary movies. It's supposed to storm badly on Sunday night so I can sneak in and have him 'protect' me from all the monsters in the dark…" I laughed.

"Go on." Alice probed. "Okay we will need to do truth or dare sometime this week." I said. "Dare him to kiss me… not a quick peck either." Alice and Rosalie looked at each other then back at me with the biggest grins I have ever seen being sported on their face.

"Okay, you have to say truth every time though trust me. If Jazzy, Emmett or Edward asks who you like don't lie but when you say it, say "Why Edward of course," just make it sound like a duh thing. If his face falls smile at him reassuringly. Got it." they requested.

"Yup." I said. "Now on to other things, like a certain date? Maybe…" Alice knew? What the heck, no one knew about that… "How?" I asked. "I know everything." I rolled my eyes. "Like Alyson in the book… maybe I'm psychic too and can see the future." Well that makes sense… the way she acts… who knows…

the rest of the shopping trip was just that, shopping. They got me SHORT bedtime shorts and tank tops to were during the move for Sunday, and they were blue… I finished up the last chapters of my book while they were doing makeovers on themselves and Esme… I told them no because the sooner I got this done the sooner they get to read it and they agreed readily. Who knew they were so obsessed with Twilight…

**okay people… did you enjoy your almost two week break from chapters? I got seven reviews… is it really that hard? If the top looks funny it's because I wrote part of this at school and then emailed it via yahoo to my email account so that I could work on it at home.**

**Now I decided for the "Twilight Series by Bella Swan" that I was going to change the names in the book to be similar except Edwards because I just love Edwards name. I might not even mention the names in her book again but if I decide to do so I want them to be similar… **

**Annabelle-Bella**

**Edward- Edward**

**Alyson- Alice**

**Jace (like Chase with a J instead of Ch)- Jasper**

**Carl- Carlisle**

**Emma- Esme**

**Emerson- Emmett**

**Charles- Charlie**

**Well that's about it for names however I was indecisive about a name for Rosalie for Bella's book…**

**I want you to vote.**

**Rosarah- (Row-Sarah) I don't know if that's a real name but I like it…**

**Rosaraid- (Rosa- Raid) I actually like this one the best but I think it's a name of a Pokemon, either way I like it as a name because its sort of pretty and strong/tough…**

**Or the third option is make up a name for me to use… it has to sound similar to Rosalie… or Rose… (If I like one of these names better then I'll choose it.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**now… second voting thing…**

**what movie should they watch?**

**The Orphanage**

**Pan's Labyrinth**

**It…**

**Or again your choice…**

**I want some reviews please I would appreciate it if I didn't have to threaten you and even then not receive reviews. The point is it is really hard to write when I don't know what you thin.**

**I have fifteen people who have this story as a favorite… I asked for fifteen reviews… please do the math… it's not that hard…**

**I want to let you know that there are only two reasons why I'm posting this.**

**One because one of my friends asked for it. so I'm being nice for one of my good friends…**

**And two because I want to write more… I'm not posting this chapter for you because you didn't review… (However if you did then yes it is for you)**

(ϒ)

(*ᾠ*)

(″)_­(″)

ANNE191091


	8. Chapter 8E

**Hello my readers. I have a request for you… I want 75 reviews total by the end of this story… now there's going to be probably 20 or 30 chapters. My thing about this story, unlike my others, its not about them actually getting together, its about what happens to them before and after, where their life takes them. I already know what the next three chapters are going to be about…**

**I have a total of 42 reviews right now, and assuming in make approximately twenty five more chapters, that means that I only need two reviews per chapter, however, if I get 75 before then I want a total of 100 reviews.**

**Some day I would like to be pleased to say I have over a thousand reviews, I do know that that probably wont be possible until I have more stories and people know who I am and are reading me…**

**If you obligate, I will be pleased to say that I will write more often, I have Final Exams tomorrow and Thursday, after that it is summer break until August first. That's about two months that I will be able to write with out school all day…**

**Do you think I could get ten reviews for this chapter by Wednesday next week please? I know I usually get between four and seven but I would like ten…**

In other news

**I have some new terminology for you… I don't drop the F bomb, so I say Flip, Flippen, what the flip… stuff like that, so its up to you to replace the word but it not its just a replacement.**

**Okay as for voting, I decided to go with _It _for the movie. Two people presented me with the name Rosaline. And I loved it so I'm going to give rose that name… I also picked out a last name for Hale, Swan and Cullen (Hail, Duck and Collins…) don't you just love it, Annabelle Duck! ROTFLMAO**

**I was planning on actually posting ANS-CH8E but unfortunately my internet isn't working… so I'm writing ANS-CH9E and possibly ANS-CH10E or B. but you still only get one a week until you start doing more reviews**

**In case your wondering about the ANS-CH8-10E up there here's the explanation. I have this way of saving things, the name of the story _A_ _N_ew _S_tart= ANS, or A Best Friends Love= ABFL then a dash – CH is Chapter then the chapter number, and then E as you have probably figured out is Edward's Point of View, or B for Bella. So if I ever say I have finished or I'm working on ANS-CH#B/E than that's what it means**

**Thank you**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Isabella Marie Cullen… Bella Cullen, how I wish that I could tell her that I love her and that I want her to be mine but I cant. I wan to so so badly. I walked up to my room, I could hear rummaging in the bathroom so I knocked. No answer. I knocked again, and no answer. I slowly opened the door to find Bella going threw _my_ dirty laundry. Is she doing laundry? Did she drop something. She pulled out some boxers and I turned red. She pulled out a shirt and stuffed it in a bag.

"Why hello Edward." she smiled at me. she smelled my shirt, oh god I'm going to need a cold shower. "What are you doing Bella?" I asked her. I know what she's doing, she's paying me back for all those years. Stupid Edward. "Well I'm being dragged along to this Seattle trip for the weekend, and their going to make me get new clothing." She told me, Alice probably would. "So I figured I might as well take some of yours, because that way they don't get to throw them away. Besides they smell really really good." She grinned. I felt a tightening in my pants…

she walked up to me and smiled "O-o-ok-kay." I stuttered, god I'm a freak. She rubbed up against me and I hardened even more. She dragged her hands up slowly to take off my shirt replacing her own with mine. That had to be the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Bella in my clothes. And oh god she's going to wear them all weekend. "B-B-Bella." I moaned. I hope she didn't hear that. "Yes Edward?" she requested. Just great she did.

I'm so flippen screwed. She swayed her hips sexily as she walked out the room. I need bigger pants. She closed the door. I undressed and stepped in the shower. This was going to be a long weekend.

When I was done with the _cold_ shower I dressed in a _new shirt_ and went down stairs. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were gone. I picked up a copy of _Twilight_

_For E.C. the love of my life, whithout who's bickering, this book would have gone nowhere, thank you for the insperation even if you don't know you did. – B.M.S._

E.C.? Edward Cullen? B.M.S. Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan? The love of her life? The insperation of her books? No, she couldn't love me. these were too big. and I picked on her. I did bicker about her books. I remember knocking milk over on some of her writing. Then laughing, she doesn't know that I was laughing about how cute she looked pissed off. Like a Tiger Kitten ready to pounce but she was, no she _is_ fragile, and weak I must protect her. I'm going to gain he trust and love back.

_My Mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down… "Annabelle," my mom said to me… "Who are __**they**__?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class… "That's Edward, and Emerson Collins, and Rosaline and Jace Hail. The one who left was Alyson Collins they live together with Dr. Collins and his wife." She said this under her breath._

Annabelle? Isabella? Edward… Emerson Collins? Edward and Emmett Cullen? And Alyson could be Alice, Rosaline is Rosalie and Jace had to be Jasper, dad is a doctor and were all adopted so that would make sence, she wrote a book about us…

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…," he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the words. "What a stupid lamb," I sighed. "What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him._

Lion and lamb. That would be like she and i. I being the lion and she the lamb, she is like a lamb… I am a sick masochistic lion. I am in love with someone so pure and gracious and kind hearted and perfect and beautiful and smart. I am so unworthy.

I finally finished the book. I looked up at the clock and found it was dark out. It was midnight!

Wow. She's really good. I'm going to have to get a hold of everything that she writes…

I went to bed and dreamed again of Bella. _I could see us, we were both still teens but she hand her hands on her stomach. I had mine wrapped around her and my hands rested there too. She was leaning into me her head curled to the side so that it was on my chest. "I love you my Bella," I told her. "As I love you Edward. I cant wait." She said. "Neither can I, Neither can I." I cooed. I pecked her cheak. Alice walked into the room. I realized that I had yet to look at our surroundings. "Come on Swan, we have to go." Alice griped._

"_No!" Bella said panicked. "You want to marry my brother or not? we have to get you ready, the wedding is tonight Isabella. And you Edward, you need to go with dad and get ready. Dad will walk Bella down the isle," Alice said. I kissed bellas lips then her stomach. "I love you and I will see you tonight." I told her in her ear._

"_I love you Edward." she said. the dream faded away and I was standing in a cavern. There was grass leading to a cliff. Below the waves were crashing to the rock. There were trees. I knew this place, it was the one place I went to when I needed alone time. Two people were there. I looked, one had Bella's brown hair the other had a redder hair. They were hand in hand looking at me._

"_Edward Anthony Cullen." The man said. he frowned. "Who are you? Why are you in _my_ meadow?" I questioned him. "My name is Charlie Swan, this is my wife Renée Swan. You tormented our daughter into depression, you hurt her more than she will ever let anyone know, so much so that she is now a fighter, you caused her to almost give up writing and to give up singing." He said. Renée rolled her eyes._

"_I'm sorry." I looked at the ground. "But you gave her a chance to be the best she could be, you are giving her the life that she always dreamed of, you are going to give us grandchildren and make her a beautiful blushing bride. What you saw, that is your future son. I want you to take care of my daughter. You are her soul mate." Charlie smiled._

_I released my breath. "Thank you sir. I'm happy to have your consent" he nodded. "I give you my permission to um… yea. I really don't want to say that but its what fait has in store for you, please remember that it will make your life harder but it will make it better too. Good bye." He said they walked off disappearing. _

I woke up and looked at my clock. Nine a.m. well that was interesting. I wish that was true. The day passed quickly as did the next. I read New moon, it broke my heart, I was gone from her. and I read eclips. Did she want to marry me? is that a dream of hers. I looked at the clock and found that it was about seven when they finally walked in. they walked past me and went to their boyfriens/husbands. Except for Bella.

"Can I sit with you?" she murmured. She was so cute. "Sure." She was about to sit down when Rosalie and Alice turned to her. "Movie!" they yelled. She got up and went up the stairs.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay so that's the chapter. Can you do a minimum of Nine reviews for Chapter Nine?**

**Thank you,**

**(ϒ)**

**(*ᾠ*)**

**(″)_­(″)**

Anne 191091 


	9. Chapter 9E

**Greetings. People. Of. Fanfiction. Dot. Net. I. Come. With. Chapter. Nine. –XD-**

**Now I wrote this with in ten minuets of writing chapter eight! So I really don't have much of an authors note for the top. They are all on the other chapter.**

**I'll probably comment on the review number at the bottom when I receive it… thankyou…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I sit with you?" she murmured. She was so cute. "Sure." She was about to sit down when Rosalie and Alice turned to her. "Movie!" they yelled. She got up and went up the stairs.

When she finally came back down they had a plastic box, it was filled with every junk food known to man, a movie and popcorn! Bella was wearing _my_ boxers and a teeny tiny tank top… wait didn't I tell my self I needed bigger pants? Damn, forgot to get them… she sat down next to me, Jasper and Alice sat on the floor while Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch. Alice popped the DVD. IT started playing, the lights were out and there was a thunder and lightning storm crashing loudly outside our door.

We settled into watching the movie. Bella laid her head down on my shoulder and I put my arms around her. Before long Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were gone! Bella seemed frightened and jumped every time the thunder clapped. I caught her. She acts so tough but she was so scared. Sweet innocent little scared Bella. All throughout the move she was either clinging to either my arm, my leg or my hand. She was holding on to me. finally the movie ended and we went to our rooms.

"EEEK!" I heard from the other room after about ten minuets of lying there. The thunder was louder and closer. I got up to go check on Bella. When I opened the door I heard a thump. I looked on the floor to find a very frightened angel.

"Hay." I said smiling. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. I smiled. "Yes." I said. I opened my arms. The thunder clapped again and all the electricity was gone. If my light hadn't been on I probably wouldn't have noticed. She was startled. "Come here." I said I closed the door behind me. I moved over in the bed and let her join me. "Good night angel." I said and then I hummed. I was humming her lullaby. Some day I was going to play it for her.

she smiled in her sleep and held to me. "Edward." she said. She's still awake? "Yes?" I asked I looked down. "Edward." she said again. Her eyes were closed. She was sleep talking. "I love you Edward." she said. my heart skipped a beat then took off souring like a bird! "I love you too my Bella." I said and then I fell asleep. When I awoke with Bella in my arms I smiled. She was so peaceful.

My angel

She moved a little and then woke too. "Mmm." She said smelling me. I laughed. her head shot up and she looked embarrassed. "Oh." She said. "Edward." she said. "Bella, did you sleep okay?" I asked remembering how scared she had been last night. It was early this morning and we would have to start school today. She loves me! I reluctantly got up. "Bella we have to get dressed." She went and got ready as did I. When we were finally ready we headed off.

Bella got assigned her classes and came strait back to us. I could see Lauren behind her glaring. Lauren walked up. "Eddie. You're here finally here." Anger passed threw Bella's eyes. "Who's the slut?" I frowned. "She's not a slut _Lauren_." I said angrily. "What ever she's ugly and doesn't stand a chance with you anyway. So honey, I was thinking that we could go out to dinner and a movie and maybe even I don't know maybe go back to my place." I glared.

"Cant you take a hint Lauren I don't want you, I never have, and I never will. go away." I said. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked away. "What classes do you have?" I asked her. "Was that Lauren?" bells asked. I sighed. "Yes." She giggled?" she had every class with me! woo hoo! Boo yea! I walked her to our first class. Mike Newton, Tyler and Eric were drooling, Jessica, Lauren and Tanya were all glaring at her.

the teacher called roll. "Isabella Swan?" she asked all heads turned and gapped. The girls seemed happy it was Bella. I smiled. "Here." She said. we went threw several classes and people stared when I walked with Bella to each class, I assume they were waiting for me to trip her. when it was lunch time Jessica came up to her and asked what right she had to be hanging with me. I told them all to shove it and leave Bella alone.

As soon as I could we went home and that was it for the day. Bella went to her room and I went to mine. I still had to plan the date… should I tell her? Where should I take her? I grabbed my computer and googled things to do in Seattle.

I came up with the Seattle Aquarium. I knew exactly what we were going to do, I was going to take her on an all day date on Saturday rather than on Friday. A picnic in the park, aquarium, we could walk threw Ravenna Gardens, then go to Red lobster.

I started looking up prices, it wasn't going to be cheap but she is worth it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO SUFFER.**

**OKAY SO HERES THE DEAL. I NEED SOME QUESTIONS AND DARES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER.**

**SHOULD I BRING JACOB INTO THE STORY? IF SO, HOW? AS A WAITER? AS A GUY AT SCHOOL TRYING TO WOO HER? FRIENDS WITH Edward?**

**HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? GOOD? BAD? CRAPPY BEYOND COMPARE? PLEASE RATE MY WRITING 1-10 TEN = AMAZINGLY AWSOME 1 = CRAPPY**

**can I say ten reviews for chapter ten? Its not that hard… really it's not… please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Thank you,**

**(ϒ)**

**(*ᾠ*)**

**(″)_­(″)**

**Anne 191091**


	10. Chapter 10B

**Thank you for your help. I'll be working on the next chapter soon…**

BPOV:

It was time for the game, Alice had set up all the questions. We decided just to trick the boys that we were going to do this a little different. Alice wrote a bunch of dares and a bunch of questions on a card. Then wrote Dare on the back of dares and Truth on the back of turht. Turned them over and shuffled each pile like a dozen times and then rubber banded them…

Evil little pixie.

So now we (we being Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I) were all sitting in a circle. Alice took out some dice and started explaining the rules. "Okay heres the thing. We can't pick who goes first and don't have a bottle, so everyone is going to role their dice. Whoever gets the highest is the questioner and lowest is the questionee. So if Bella gets a six and I get a three and everyone else gets five and four Bella asks me truth or dare." She said. we all agreed with these new rules.

We rolled the dice. Edward got a five, Emmett got a Four, Jasper and Alice got Three's Rose a two and I got a one. "Bella Truth or dare?" he asked. I remembered Alice and rose telling me to only answer Truth. so that's what I did. "Truth." I said. he picked a truth card and read it out loud. "Do you want to get married some day? If so, Where?" he looked up. He was blushing faintly.

"Yes, and on a beach under the night sky." I said. he smiled at me. "okay." We rolled again. This time I got the highest and Emmett got the lowest. "Emmett Truth or dare." He said. "Dare!" he yelled excitedly, Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and smacked the back of his head. "Act your age not your shoe size Emmett." She said I laughed.

I picked up the card. "You have to go one week without touching your Girlfriend or Boyfriend." He looked horror stricken. Rosalie laughed. "Rose you can do _whatever you want _he just can't touch you." I laughed. "This week is going to be torture. What time is it?" I looked up at the clock. "7:00 p.m." both Alice and I shouted to him at the same time. "JINX 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 YOU OWE ME A VINELLA COKE!" I yelled. She laughed.

"I'm going to have to rain check you on that one bells." She said.

So the night went on

Edward- Truth: He's in love with a beautiful brunette

Bella- Truth: My favorite food is Toll House Cookie Dough =P.

Alice- Dare: Wear Neon Clothing for the rest of the week!

Rosalie- Truth: she wants Kids.

Jasper- Dare: he went up to some random person on the street and said "Daddy can you get me an ice cream." Smiling, the funny thing was the guy bought him one. We were rolling on our backs laughing our asses off!

And so on.

We were down to the last card. I discussed this with Alice and Rosalie and they agreed on what was going to happen.

Edward got a one, I got a six. "Guess I'm stuck with dare." He laughed. I picked up the card. "Dare- Kiss Bella on the lips, with tong. Must last at least 5 minuets." I blushed. Edward looked excited. So I spoke my line. "NOPE." He looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry I don't want my _first_ kiss to be a result of a stupid game. I want my _first _kiss to be a result of someone who _loves_ me that I love, kissing me to show their affection." Alice and rose awed. "I agree with Bella. we need a new dare for Edward." they laughed.

"I've got one." I said. "Edward, I dare you to go up stairs pick out your favorite boxers, strip down to nothing and wear _only_ your boxers all night, and you have to show yourself you can't hide in your room." This was going to be fun. He stripped his shirt in front of me. I grinned and grabbed his shirt placing it over my tank top.

We had so much fun.

We watched movies on Thursday, when Friday finally came around and school was over, I headed out with Edward. he took me to a little meadow in the middle of the forest. The area wasn't far from the park but you couldn't see it from there. Sitting there was a picnic. he had some Subway much to my liking.

Gotta love Meatball Marinara. And he got it the right way too! Toasted on Italian herb and cheese with American. Lettuce and Parmesan Cheese! **{Yumm.} ** we ate and talked and after about an hour he said it was time to go. I was sad. I didn't want the date to end. But instead of taking me home he took me to an aquarium in Seattle, we went a garden and then to Red Lobster!

When we were done with dinner he walked me out to the car.

"Do you remember what you said Bella? about your first kiss?" I nodded. "Can I be your first kiss?" as much as I love him I have to let him say that first. "Edward, I said that it had to be someone who _loves_ me." now he'll admit it. I smiled to myself.

"come with me." he took me back to his meadow. The stars were shining it wasn't raining or cloudy it was perfect. "Bella, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I was younger."

He explained. I smiled. "I did it because I didn't know how else to talk to you. I know that is no excuse but I really need to do this." I was now laying on the ground.

He was hovering above me. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said. I smiled. "I love you too." and before I could do anything his lips were planted on mine.

His lips on mine felt right! We didn't stop. Not for what seemed like several hours. I could feel his tong sweep across my bottom lip while he sucked on my top lip. I opened up granting him access. Our tongs battled for domination. My hands weaved through his soft bronze hair. His hands were on my lower back and the back of my neck holding me to him.

"Isabella." He breathed against my lips. I let him hold me for quite some time. somehow he had ended up on his back and I was laying on his chest. "Say it again." He asked. I looked up. "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." I said. somehow this worked out better that I had planned and I loved it. I couldn't wait for this to progress. But for now this was perfect. Edward holding me.

When we got home it was 1 o'clock in the morning. We apologized for being late, and explained that we had gone to Seattle for our date. That seemed to please Esme and Carlisle tremendously.

I was tired and went upstairs, but couldn't sleep without Edward, so snuck in his room and fell asleep in his arms.

**Hmm. How about 11 Reviews for Chapter 11 please?**

**Anne191091 =P**


	11. Chapter 11B

Three months later:

The past three months have been the best of my life! I finished my book and turned it over to the publisher. Hopefully it will come out by the end of the year, if not then oh well. I got a call from the director and she asked me to set up a meeting so we could discuss the movie. I ended up making it in Seattle, I brought Edward, Alice and Rosalie along. Rose and Alice were sitting at another table, but Edward was sitting with me.

They eventually just picked up their pizza and joined us. I did tell them they could sit with me they thought it would be rude. So now the movie has a budget and is on it's on its way to being produced. We decided that out of all the auditions, Robert Pattinson was going to play as Edward. we decided the others, but I really liked the idea of Rob as Edward. no actually Edward would have made a better Edward. ha ha.

I was currently sitting on a picnic blanket that Edward had provided. We were in the meadow. Oh how I love this place. "I love you Bella." Edward told me leaning over to kiss me. the way his lips felt on mine was one of the best feelings I had ever felt, they were soft and perfect the way they moved with mine. Edward leaned over so that I was laying on the ground and he was hovering over me.

Our kissing progressed and we started losing clothing.

*******

"I love you." he said simply. "I love you too Edward, I always have and always will." I said. we went at round two. By the time we got home, it was about ten at night. It was dark out and I was tired. Instead of going to my room I had been sleeping with Edward, of course Esme and Carlisle didn't know this. And I wasn't going to be the one to tell them this.

So that's how it went. For the next three weeks we just went back to the meadow. School had ended and we were on summer break. I decided that I wasn't going to be doing anymore Ballet or Gymnastics or Self defense. Instead, I just went to the gym every other day and worked out with Edward.

*******

I was feeling nauseous. I'm not sure why. I went down stairs and found Edward making eggs. They smelled wonderful. "Mmm. Are you making me some?" I asked. he turned and pecked me on the cheek. "Yes, if you want. Omelet? Scrambled? Fried?" he asked. "How about an Omelet please." I suggested. Somehow he messed up the omelet and then wrapped it in a tortilla. "Breakfast tortilla" he mumbled and handed it to me. then he gave me a cup of chocolate milk. "You see this is why I love you." I teased.

"Only for my cooking?" he asked. I walked up to him and whispered in his ears. "No your body too." I laughed. before I could get away he was holding me up and spinning me around. He kissed me. I suddenly felt the urge to puke. "PUT ME DOWN!" I hollered. He laughed and kept going. "Edward something's wrong." That stopped him. He put me down and I rushed to the trash puking up my lungs and all.

Carlisle and Edward rushed over to me. "Bella are you okay?" they asked. I blinked a couple time. "Yea, I'm fine." I said. I rinsed my mouth out and sat back down. "I hate it when that happens." I complained.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked. "I don't get sick very often when I do I usually throw up once and then I'm over it." I explained. I went to eat and they stopped me. I glared. "I want food." I said. "Try and hold this down." Edward said giving me a cup of water.

After I downed the cup the phone rang. I grabbed it. "Hello, Cullen Residence Speaking, Whom may I ask is calling?" I recited. This is the same thing I always said. "Jacob Black, is Isabella there?" he said. Jacob black Jacob black Jacob black… who is he. "This is she," I said. "Bella." he sighed. "Can I come up and visit you in about a week?" he asked. "Um, I don't know who you are" I said.

"Jake, you know from self defense, Billy's kid." He said. that jogged my memory. Jake and I had been friends, it had been years since I had last seen him after he quit self defense I sort of forgot him. "Um, I'm not sure Jake." I said. "Please." He said. I sighed. "Sure. when should we expect you?" I asked. I didn't want him here he had a crush on me.

"On Wednesday next week." He said. we said our goodbyes. How was this going to work? I'm with Edward. I love Edward, oh just the thoughts. Just a month and a half ago… wait… oh holy shit! "Edward." I said. he wrapped his arms around me. "Can we go to port Angeles?" I asked. he looked worried. "Of course." He said. I smiled at him. "Dad were going out okay." He said to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded.

"So who was on the phone?" Edward asked. "That was Jacob Black, he wants to visit. I'm worried though." I said Edward turned to look at me. "Why are you worried?" he asked concerned. "Because he thinks he's in love with me and will do anything to get me." I explained.

It only took us twenty minutes (because of Edwards crazy driving) to get to port Angeles. "So where too?" I thought about it for a moment. "Um, the nearest drug store then home okay." I said. he smiled. We pulled into a Chevron Station. They had a deli that had Chocolate Marange pie. "Mmm." I said. "Can I get one?" I asked. Edward smiled and ordered two pieces while I got what I needed.

We drove home. "Were going to save this. Whatever happens were going to celebrate." I said. "I don't understand." He didn't know what I was talking about. I had paid for _it_ while he got me my pie.

"I love you Edward." I said. I walked into the bathroom and he followed up until the door. I peed on the stick.

I had to wait ten minutes. So I wrapped it up and put it on the toilet so on one would know. I walked out and sat.

Ten minutes took forever. "Edward." I said. he still had no clue, he just couldn't figure out why I was pacing. I grabbed his hand and kissed him.

We walked into the bathroom and I picked up the stick…

**Oh Cliffie!!! I'm already starting on the next chapter! I know what's going to happen. Please review. And don't say their moving too fast their in love and it's been three months since they got together!!! So REVIEW!!!**

**Love Anne191091 =P**


	12. Chapter 12B

**Be happy I gave you an extra long chapter! 2126 words =] please review for chapter 13…**

Positive

The stick says positive

I'm going to me a mother. That thought scared me but for some reason this felt so right, I could balance this and school, no problem. Hmm I wonder If there's a track around here. They say walking is good. Less labor. I grinned. "You're going to be a daddy." I said. He surprised me with his reaction. His eyes widened. He looked scared too but then his smile grew. It was now from ear to ear.

A genuine smile…

He leaned down and kissed me. "So as you said, shall we celebrate the fact that you're going to get fat?" He teased. I stuck my tounge out at him. Edward placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up so that my legs were now around his waist and my arms around his neck. "I love you Isabella." He said. "And for the record, I think when you are bigger, you'll look really sexy carrying my baby." He told me. "I love you too." I said.

"Can we keep this too our selves until we go to the doctor and make sure that this isn't a false alarm?" I asked. "Of course, anything you want."

***

So that's what we did. We made a doctor's appointment in Port Angeles because that way no one would know. They'll figure it out later. Today Wednesday. Jake had to be picked up at 6 pm and the appointment was at 4:30. We were in the waiting room. Of course we told them to keep this between ourselves and the doctor. They were to talk to us before any other doctor.

Dr. Leah obligated.

"Isabella Swan?" they called. Luckily the doctor's office was pretty empty just a couple people. And they were as young as us.

"Okay." She said with a smile, she walked in with some papers **{I've only been to those appointments when my mom was pregnant… with me… so um I don't know what goes on so I'm making this up if someone is or has been pregnant or is randomly an expert in that area please PM me I'm going to need help unless you guys want your facts off =]}**

"Congratulations." She said. "Oi Vey" I moaned. I was really screwed… I looked at Edward. everything happens for a reason. I placed my hands on my flat stomach and smiled. "Daddy." I told him. "I'm a mommy and you're a daddy." I whispered. "What do you want Bella?" he asked. "Do you not want them?" I was about to cry. "No… I mean yes…. I mean I do want them I meant do you want a girl or boy? Are you craving anything?" I laughed at the worried expression on his face. He held me in his arms.

"I love you Bella, were in this for the long run. Look I wasn't planning on doing this now but I think it's best. Isabella?" he pulled out a little velvet box and I gasped. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.

"I want to Edward, I really want to but what about school? what will people think?" he asked. he kissed me. "Whatever they want. I don't know we'll just change your last name on the school records." He said.

"Are you doing this because I'm pregnant Edward? what happens when I'm not, this will wear off." I exclaimed. "I loved you before you were pregnant Bella, I love you now. I will always love you. I want to take care of you. I want to take care of our daughter." He told me. "Daughter?" I asked. "Yes are going to have a daughter. She'll have your beautiful eyes and my hair and she'll be smart and love reading and she'll love to run and and… and… I'm running out she's going to be a miniature Bella. wait that's not a good thing. I'm going to make her a nun if she's a miniature you." he said. I giggled at his funny ideas. "A nun?" I questioned skeptically.

"Yea, if she's like you Bella or at least half as beautiful as you then every guy is going to want her and I don't want to be a granddad." He explained. Smiling I told him. "Edward she's not even born yet." He blushed and kissed my forehead.

"Yes." I said. "Yes what?" he asked. "Yes I'll marry you." that seemed to catch his eye. They were sparkling and he was so happy. "I love you Edward." I said. we left and went to get food. after dinner we went to get Jake. Luckily we made it on time.

A big Indian kid came from the plane he looked at Edward. "So I guess that's your adopted brother?" he asked. that sounded wrong. I'm sleeping with my brother. Well you know what if Edward was biologically my brother I would indulge in incest. That's how much I love him. "sort of, Jake this is my Boyfriend Edward." I had the ring hidden.

"Your dating? Your brother? Bella are you okay?" Jake inquired. I rolled my eyes. "Yea I'm fine. Jake he's not my brother, I live with his family." He growled. "are you sleeping with him? You could get _pregnant_" he said. "No I won't be _getting_ pregnant any time soon." I laughed. Edward had stayed quiet. But now he spoak up. "It's none of your business." He said.

Jake moved closer and hugged me. I didn't hug back. "Oh Bells I love you will you please come back you could live with me?" he pleaded

"No jake. I like it here." I said Edward came up behind me and handed Jake his stuff. We went to the car and drove silently home.

When we arrived Esme came out and greeted us. She showed Jake a room on the middle floor that he could stay in. it was next to Emmett and Rosalie's rooms… I was craving a cheese burger with wiped cream. "Edward, honey? Can you get me some wiped cream and a cheese burger from McDonalds?" I asked. he smiled and went. It didn't take him long to get what I asked for.

The entire rest of the day I avoided Jake like the plague.

it wasn't more than a week till he had to go so I would just have to wait it out.

***

We had hosted for jake for two days he kept his distance but he still came and talked to me. right now Edward and I were watching a movie… I think it was called _how to lose a guy in 10 days_. Jake came and sat next to me. I leaned into Edward. his arm was around my shoulder. No one knew about the engagement or the baby. We figured we'd just celebrate and plan in secret.

We both had money so it wouldn't be a problem.

Jake moved his hand. I ignored it figuring he was just getting comfortable but then he stuck his hand on my leg. Again I tried to ignore it leaning into Edward. but his hand moved further up. I quickly moved my leg so that his hand slipped off. He did it a third time this time though it was higher. "Jake stop." Edward turned to see me pulling his hand of my leg.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and scooted over so I was on the other side of him. "Thanks." I whispered into his ear and kissed him. Jake just got up. I thought he was going to his room but no he came behind me and started touching my neck. I scooted over. "Knock it off Jacob Brian Black!" I yelled angerly. He kept hitting on me and I was hormonal and pissed off.

Edward abruptly stood up. "Jacob Stop it right now if you value your life." Esme came in as Edward threatened him for me. "Jake look, I think you have to leave." I said.

Esme looked. "Why, he's such a nice guest." She said kindly. "Esme he's harassing me. I asked him to stop several times but he won't" I explained I didn't want to have to kick him out but if he couldn't behave himself I won't let him be here.

She looked at Jacob. "Jacob Black, Didn't your _mother _ever teach you to respect girls?" she said sternly. "Up to your room." i… wow she just grounded him. "No my mother didn't." he growled. "Well she should have." Esme said. "I want you to think about what you were doing and apologize to Bella." she told him. "Sorry. And my mom is dead." I felt sorry his mom was dead but not that he was using that against Esme.

Jake grumbled and went up stairs. I went to sit on Edwards lap and we finished the movie. I was craving my cheeseburger with wiped cream on top again =P so I decided that Edward and I were going to get some. "Family Meeting!" Esme called. "Grr." I said upset, only loud enough for Edward to hear. "Cheeseburger with wiped cream?" he asked in my ear. "Yes." I said

We walked into the kitchen. Esme was sitting at the head of the table. Next to her was Carlisle. Within a few moments everyone was there. "What do you need Esme?" I asked politely she smirked at me. "To send Jake home." She said sorely. "Oh I agree. That mutt keeps hitting on me." Rose said. Alice nodded her head. "Me too." my eyes widened. "He was trying to feel me up earlier." Edwards hand gripped mine slightly tighter.

"Oh jeeze." Esme said shaking her head. "How are we going to do this?" she asked. "I suggest that we call his father. Maybe he'll help." Carlisle suggested. "Okay but what if that won't work? Billy thinks that Jake is like an angel." I told them. "We could always just tell him that we have a last minute arrangement to go to and he has to leave." Edward said. "I like your idea." I told Edward.

We discussed it tomorrow we would start. But for tonight we would try his father.

Carlisle diled the number. After about four rings billy finally picked up. "Hello?" his ruff voice said threw the phone. "Is this Billy Black?" Carlisle said. he had It on speaker. Jake was upstairs so no one worried about him hearing. "Yes, whom may I ask is calling?" he questioned. "This is Carlisle Cullen, Your son is staying with us." He said.

"Awe you're the family that bells is staying with. How's he doing? I assume that Bella is not being too forward about her liking for him." I coughed then blinked. "Actually sir, Your son has been causing trouble. We have all asked him to stop." Carlisle said keeping his composure. He looked angry. "Jacob is a good kid, it was always Bella who was the trouble maker." He replied.

"Sir, if your son will not leave my daughters alone." Daughters hay what about me? "Then we will send him home. None of my _three_ daughters appreciate his forwardness." Carlisle explained calmly. Three. Okay so now I'm his daughter. That is so wrong. I blushed at the thought. "What?" Edward whispered in my ear. "I'll tell you later." I whispered back

So if I'm Carlisle's daughter then I'm pregnant by my brother. That's going to be one messed up kid (Even if it is on the fact that his grandparents are only two people… her poor genealogy.)

We went to bed. I slipped into Edwards room. Shortly later there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Edward called. I went threw the bathroom… I could hear jake come in and talk to Edward. "So are you sleeping with my girlfriend?" Jake asked. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. Oh she's going to be mad when she finds out that he's hitting on me…

"No, I'm not sleeping with your girlfriend." Edward told him. "Isabella doesn't need you. she has me. I'm taking her back with me where she belongs. She belongs at home cooking and cleaning and making babies. I'm going to take her and marry her and then she'll be happy. It's what is meant to happen. Don't mess with her because I don't want you to touch Isabella." He said.

My eyes bugged. "She's happy here. And if she wants to marry you I wont stop her but she is my girlfriend not yours. Please leave!" Edward growled. Jake walked out and I went over to Edward.

"when will he go home." I moaned. Edward kissed me. "I don't know soon." He pulled me into his arms and loved me right then and there.

**Okay people. I'm going to really need your help here. I am not pregnant, nor have I ever been pregnant. I only know two people that have that are ever around here. And one of them is not. the other is my mom so I'd rather not ask her because she'll question whether I still have my V-card or not {which I do =P}. that or she'll ask if I'm pregnant and that's just embarrassing. So I need someone to PM me a timeline of when things happen, I'll try to google it but it's probably more accurate if someone who actually has been pregnant would tell me.**

**When do you feel the baby move?  
When do you feel it kick?**

**When does Morning sickness start? End?**

**What are other symptoms during the First trimester?**

**Second?  
Third?**

**How far do you have to be to get that ultrasound where they say boy/girl?**

**Stuff like that please, thank you.**

**ANNE191091**


	13. Chapter 13B

**Thank you texas124 :p and everyone else who helped. You are all wonderful =D review! Dude there's this nose. It sounds like a lamb going baa and I think it's a bird. But I can't see it. it's weird!!! There it goes again! what the heck!! Why can't it shut up I can't concentrate!!! I'm trying to make a chapter bird/lamb thing please be quiet… lol… it wasn't a bird but it's something hidden in the grass!!! Darn…**

This morning I was going to be arrested! I swear I'll kill him. Why should Jacob be able to get away with it.

"_Bella I need to talk to you." Jake said. Edward was in the shower and I was down stairs. Rose and Alice were shopping with Esme, Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle was at work. That left Edward, Jacob and I to be here. I really need to start thinking of names for my baby. I blushed at the thought. "Sure." it responded to Jake._

_We walked to the stairs and he turned on me. "Bella, honey. I love you. you love me. we need to leave them. Edward only wants one thing from you." he tried to assure me. I snorted. "Yea right Jake. A- I don't love you. and B- Edward would never do that to me." I informed him. I heard the shower stop. Then I heard a some clatter upstairs. Edward must have dropped something. It didn't sound like he fell._

"_So Bella, I want you to come with me." he explained. "You'll be free from him. This isn't you. This isn't what you want. I'm what you want. In phoenix. Your mom and dad want you home bells." That hit a nerve. I love my parents. I do want to see them again but I can't. "Jake." I sniffled. He hugged me. "Jake, I don't want to go back. surly you know about mom and dad." I cried. "Bella you belong with me." he told me. "No, no no no. I belong with Edward." I told him._

_I started backing up. I didn't want him. Yes hes a friend. But I love Edward. and I am NOT in love with Jake. He pressed his lips to mine and I heard a gasp. I hit with my knee him where it counts causing him to stop. I turned to run. "STOP IT JACOB!" I yelled at him._

_The gasp I had heard was Edward. and he saw me knee Jake luckily so he knew I didn't want to be with Jake. I ran to Edward and cried into his shirt. Normally I would have fought, but I was so emotional, from the hormones. Edward just rocked me back and forth. "Bella, my love, it'll be okay." He said. "I won't let him near you again." _

Edward ended up punching Jake in the nose causing him to bleed. EW. I had my hands wrapped around Edwards neck and my legs around his waist. He carried me up the stairs and threw his room where we laid on his bed. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed dad's number. I had taken to calling Carlisle Dad, and Esme Mom over the last few months.

"Dad." I said. "Yes, Bella?" he replied. "Can you call the airport?" I asked him. "Certainly, what for sweet heart?"

"I'm sending Jacob home. he tried to force himself on me and I don't want to be near him." I begged. I swore I heard him growl! He hung up and I guess he was calling people. Edward kissed me and held me. last night I had stayed up and worked on my computer.

"Edward?" I asked. I looked up. "Yes?" I smiled. "We need to plan our wedding. I want to do it before Alice finds out. please?" I asked. "What colors? Where? When?" he asked me. "I love you Edward. What about blue. I was thinking Midnight Blue, Royal and Baby Blue. And for Neutrals Baige, White and Sand?" I suggested. "Silver." He said. "Silver?" I asked. "Put silver with the blues." He said.

"That would look good actually." I laughed.

We surfed the internet and pulled up checklists. Budgets, I opened up Microsoft Word and started making a list of everything. Collecting pallets from the internet. Stuff like that. I would have to go dress shopping soon. I wonder how fast we could pull off a wedding before the baby. Hmm. well it's only the middle of June, "How about the Middle of August? August 13th?" I asked about the date. "August thirteenth?" he questioned.

"well yea, that gives us a little time. I'll only be three months along so I won't be showing until after the wedding." We started our planning. Todays exact date was June tenth, so that meant if we conceived little. "What should we name her?" I asked.

He smiled. "I like the name Marie." He said. "That's my middle name." Edward smirked. "We can use the Marie tradition. It was my grandmothers and mothers middle name so we could give it to our daughter." I said. "I like the name Alex." I said affectionately. "Alex Marie?" I asked. "Alexandria Marie Cullen." I said. "Alex. Baby Alex." I tried. It seemed to fit. "So our little family will be Edward, Bella and Alex." I said smiling.

This made him grin.

If we conceived him our first time that puts "January 19th." I told him. "She'll be born January 19th." I said. "Is that so? Alex are you going to be born in January?" he asked my stomach. I giggled. Then a thought hit me. "What if Alex is a boy. I like alex but as a girls name." I worried.

"Then how about Masen. I love the name." he suggested. "I like it too. can we put Carlisle as his middle name?" I asked. "Masen Carlisle and Alexandria Marie Cullen" I whispered. there was a knock at the door and Carlisle came in. Jake's arm was being held by him. "Jacob has something to tell you bells." Dad said.

"I'm sorry Bella, I will be going home this evening." He said then looked at his feet. On their way out I swore that I heard daddy threaten Jake…

We were pretty quick planning the wedding. We could get the catering and all that later. We decided to just go to walmart and get a chocolate cake from there because I like the cakes that have that stuff in the middle. It's cold and looks like frosting but lighter somehow and it's chocolate. **{hay if any of you know what that is please enlighten me. I LOVE the stuff and I don't know what it's called!!!}**

We wanted a simple wedding and I liked the idea of it on a beach at night. So we took all night, no big deal we had what we wanted. Well the ideas… I found a site that offered a free wedding planner. I ordered it, why not put everything down? Then no one can say anything. And I'll have it for memories. And the company just specializes in special occasions, so I could get a baby planning book for. It came with all you need to know and a how to for some little projects.

I decided that I was going to take a picture of my belly every day and then every day of my child's first year.

Edward took the picture for me. I kissed him.

**Okay I was going to make this chapter longer but I was being lazy… hope you like it. please review =] sincerely Anne191091**


	14. Chapter 14EB

**okay so this is hard to write… I hurt my wrist so I'm taking long breaks and not typing… ';)**

ANS-CH14E

I loved how Bella would pick out colors and pallats as we planned _our_ wedding. She had her beautiful engagement ring on. It was sliver and had a sapphire at the top. I found the ring in an old antique shop in port Angeles one day while Bella was with Alice. I took it to the local jewelers and got it polished and put an ingraving in it. "_il veramente di amore inscatolare essere trovato in tuo _" I said in really small letters. Somehow it fit!

My Bella. I loved the sound of it. my Bella is carrying my _daughter_ and she's going to be my wife. Oh how I love my Bella. I smiled at her as she excitedly looked up different ideas for cribs. "So are we going to officially find out when we can if she's actually a she?" Bella asked me. I smiled. "Do you want to?" she smiled and nodded her head yes excitedly. "Then yes." Everyone was out for the day and we were sitting around.

"You need to exorcize. Just walking. That's what the doctor said. do you want to go to the park?" I asked her. she smiled and closed the folders. She hid the ones for the wedding and baby under my bed. I had a fireproof box under there that locked. I kept all my important things in it. my money, Birth Certificate, social security card, keys… no one knew it was there except Bella. as for the stuff on the folder. I had a disk in the box that had my master codes to everything. Bella added one in there too.

On the computer we had a file labeled _BE_ which just held the locked files. Inside were _Wedding _and _Baby_. Of course we then broke down several more files inside of those. But they were all locked. By different codes. So everything was safe.

We drove to the park. I couldn't believe that this woman was mine. I saw Mike Newton coming towards us and I put my hand around Bella's waist. She pecked me on the cheek. Newton came over. "Hay babe, Wanna go out tonight? I could show you some real _fun_." He said to her. I growled at him. "Sure mike I'll meet you at the lodge at seven." She said WHAT. Newton left. "I'm not going to the lodge at seven and if I do it will be because my one and only boyfriend is there." she laughed. "Your standing him up? I love you Bella." I said to her.

What an amazing woman. "He won't leave me alone what else was I to do?" she inquired. "Let me beat the crap out of him?" I suggested. She snorted. "No Edward." i pouted at her. she kissed me again.

* * *

It was seven o'clock, I'm sure that mike was waiting on Bella, however Bella was sitting in my lap as we ate some popcorn and watched _final destination_. Alice and Jasper were at the lodge, on a date. They texted us telling us updates about Mike and how funny it was because he was flirting with the waitress who happened to be married. (She was married to the owner who we were good friends with).

Rosalie and Emmett went to Port Angeles to go Bowling and Esme and Carlisle were on the love seat. I moved my hands unconsciously to Bella's belly "mm" she murmured. Esme looked at us and tilted her head in confusion. "Edward, Bella?" she asked cautiously. Carlisle looked up as well. Their eyes were trained on my hands and her belly. Bella's rested above mine. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you pregnant Bella?" Esme asked. Bella and I flushed completely red. "H-H-How did you know?" Bella stuttered. I sat there my mouth agape. Carlisle frowned slightly. Bella hung her head. "Yes." She said. "Might as well show them." she muttered. She reached in her pocked withdrawing the ring and put it on her ring finger. I smiled at my lovely fiancée. "Sorry we didn't tell you, we were planning to wait till I was showing so that we could share this with ourselves for a while." I said. Esme sighed.

"How far are you?" Esme asked. "Two months I think." Bella said. "She's due on January 19" I explained. "She?" Carlisle asked. "Edward's convinced were having a daughter." Bella answered this time. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "What about the wedding?" they asked.

"August 13 we just need to book the stuff we know what we want. If that's okay, technically we have to have your permission because she'll still be seventeen for another month after that." I offered.

* * *

**BPOV**

"August 13 we just need to book the stuff, we know what we want. If that's ok, technically we have to have your permission because she'll be seventeen for another month after that." Edward told mom and dad.

Dad sighed. "I suppose, are you going to tell the others?" he asked me. "Later, can we just keep this between us?" I asked frantically. "Of course love we can keep anything you want a secret. Don't stress." Edward said trying to calm me. I didn't know what I wanted to do now. I laid my head on his chest and he held me. Carlisle and Esme looked at us. "I trust them, and she's already pregnant." she whispered to Carlisle.

They got up and left. I smiled and laid there with Edward. another text came in_ He's flirting with her again. he's STILL here!!!_ They said. so I texted back_ how long do you think he'll be there?_ I asked while laughing. Edward joined in when he read the text I got from them.

* * *

Turns out that Mike was there till closing. Which was at nine at night. Someone knocked on the door a short while later. I got up to get it. it was mike. "You stood me up babe." He said sadly trying to come in. "I am with Edward."I said forcefully but still gently. "So leave him, I bet he doesn't even try to make you feel hot. Probably stairs at waitresses at diners too." Edward came up behind me. "You were flirting with the waitress tonight so I would shut your mouth Newton. GO AWAY." I commanded. He frowned. "She'll Be mine." He vowed. I rolled my eyes and went back in.

"Can I kill him now?" Edward asked. Alice and Jasper came in after mike walked out. "What's he doing here?" Alice asked.

"Ugh, Trying to make me go out with him." I said. Alice noticed my hand. I realized that I hadn't taken the ring off. Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door. Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as soon as she realized what she saw. Carlisle and Esme came running. "Can I plan it can I plan it can I plan it?" she begged. I frowned. "NO." I frowned. I didn't want that. "Awe please Bella?" she begged again. "We already planned it" I said to her. "I'm getting payback." She said grumpily. Carlisle frowned. "No your not Alice. It's my wedding and I will have it as I plan. When you get married you plan your own I want it to be _mine_ not something you like." I said she frowned.

"Alice, Let her do it her way." Carlisle said with Esme.

Rose was looking at my stomach the whole time. how did they figure this out. I looked at her and raised my finger to my lips subtly. She got the message. _keep quet_. Then she looked at Carlisle and Esme. Then back at me. I nodded yes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………

**Okay so that was my chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write. I have been having problems with inspiration. Or lack there of. I'm going to work on my other stories for now, not that you know what they are because they are not on the internet… ;) **

**As for my wrist, I did hurt it last Wednesday… which is when I started this chapter…. I have a large yellow bruise on my wrist… it doesn't hurt now unless you press on it but still… **

**I have a contest up… it's called the prince Edward contest. Please join it. I'm sort of using it as inspiration ;p no I'm not going to steal from you, when **_**I**_** say inspiration, I mean I read something or listen to something and an idea pops in my head. It could have nothing to do with whatever I'm reading but still… that is just how my brain works.**

**Thanks… **

**Anne191091**

Translations

**Italian**

il veramente di amore inscatolare essere trovato in tuo cuore. IMC = The truest of loves can be found in your heart. IMC


	15. Chapter 15B

**I procrastinated on this chapter… I ****JUST**** wrote this one. Ha ha… please review me pretty please with cherries on top?**

0o0o0o0o0o0

BPOV

I was in my room, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were out playing Baseball out back when Rosalie came in to the room. "Hay rose." I said. she had a copy of Breaking Dawn in her hands. I smiled. "Good book bells." She told me. I grinned. "Thanks," I said I had worked hard to get it out. "did you look in the back?" I asked her. she nodded no and opened the dedications. Her face changed to shock as she read that I had dedicated it to Her and Alice.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you so so much." She gushed. I laughed at her, damn hormones. "So how far along are you?" she asked quietly, "Two months." She smiled. "What do you think it will be? do you want a boy or a girl?" she said. "Edward and I decided it's going to be a girl," I told her. I was starting to show, how was that possible. Hmm. did I conceive earlier? No I didn't miss my period before.

"Shit your big for two months. Sure your only pregnant with one." She said looking at the size. "I guess, I mean we haven't actually checked." I said. "I think I'm fat." I said to her. She giggled. "When's your next appointment?" I thought about it. "next week." We scheduled a regular appointment for a checkup, because we were just finding out on the last appointment.

"Wow," she said. "Well tell me what they say." she told me. we giggled and talked for a while, then the boys came back. Edward came into the room, it was his… Rose thought I was raiding his clothing… which I was but still. I'd have to talk to Carlisle and Esme about moving into Edward's room. I sighed at the thought. Rosalie left when Edward came in. "What are you two doing in my room?" he asked. sitting next to me on the bed, Edward kissed my cheek.

"Mm, Talking about the baby." I said. he eyes widened. "She figured it out last night. We girls have psychic abilities to communicate wordlessly in front of the male species." I giggled but I said that in a serious tone. Edward laughed. "Awe, of course, the secrets of Girl Code Revieled. I may have to write a book on this, I would be famous to discover your girly secrets. Males would worship me across time!" he joined in. "That sounds wrong in so many ways, I'm not letting you do that, you belong to me and me alone." I said. he turned over so that his knees were on both sides of me and pressed his sexy lips to mine.

"Mmm" I moaned "Edward?" I asked. "Yes, my love?"

"Rose thinks it's twins." I said. he raised his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked me. "I'm only eight weeks and I'm already showing." I said. he looked at my stomach, it seemed to pop out more than usual. Edward lifted the shirt and kissed my stomach. "Hello baby." He said. "If there are two of you in there can you tell me?" he said in a baby voice. I watched the door open, Edward didn't notice. It was Carlisle and Esme. They looked at Edward. "This is your daddy." Edward continued. I giggled. "I'm going to spoil you and love you and give you so much baby." He said. Esme smiled and Carlisle raised his eyebrow. "Edward." I said. "Mm, Yes love?" he asked. I blushed.

"Your parents are in here." He didn't move. "Good for them I'm talking to my daughter." He said to me pecking my lips and returning to my stomach. He pulled out an MP3, he had some of those headphones that clipped on to the ear. "Listent to this Alex." I giggled. He played a piano piece I had heard him working on over the last week. "Edward." I said. he crawled next to me. "Your parents are in your room." his head snapped up. "Alex?" Carlisle asked smirking,

I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward was red as a beet. Esme closed the door, "We need to talk son." Carlisle said. I was about get up, but Esme motioned for me to stay put. "Yes father?" Edward asked politely.  
"First off I would like to ask about Alex?" he said smiling. I sighed. "I like the name Alex as a girl's name, Edward is convinced it's a girl so Alexandria Marie Cullen." I said. "What if it's a boy?" Edward looked away. "Masen." I said. "What about his middle name." Esme inquired.

"Well we want, if it's okay with you Carlisle, to name him, if he is a he, Masen Carlisle Cullen." I said. I didn't know it was possible to smile that big. "Really?" he said excitedly. "You'll name your son after me?" I giggled. "Of course, you took me in, you raised the perfect man." I pointed to Edward. "Who talks to my baby. Babies. Who takes care of me and sneaks out at three in the morning so he can get me junk food I crave." I laughed.

"So that's what he's been doing." Esme said. "Sorry mom." He said. "She's pregnant she asks for something, you get it." Esme told him sternly, "Now about Alex being spoiled, I was thinking that since obviously you two sleep in his room any way, we would move your stuff in here. Make it both your rooms and make your room a nursery? Can I help design it?" I grinned. "It's like you know what I'm thinking." I told her with a laugh. I was giggly today, damn hormones getting to me.

"Rose knows. Don't tell Alice. Anyway I was thinking about that. so that's okay?"

"Of course dear, what were we going to do? keep you away from Edward, you're the best person for him. yes your young and I don't think you should be reproducing right now, but what's happened has happened. I trust you two. I know my son will take care of you, I can see the love in his eyes. What you have is a very rare thing and you found it so early in life. It would be a crime to take that away from you two." Wow Esme.

"Thank you Esme." I said. I got up and walked awkwardly over to her. I pulled her in for a hug.

"What colors do you like for your daughter or son?" she asked. "Um I was thinking Brown and Blue." I said. "For the walls and stuff, that way it's cute, like a girls room but if their boys, then it would work for them." I started talking in plurals, Carlisle caught on. "Twins?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know." I lifted my shirt enough to show my stomach. "I'm too big for one, I'm only eight weeks but I'm showing." I said. Carlisle looked at it. "That's possible, let me get my bag." He left the room and came back quickly holding a stethoscope and black bag. He placed the little metal piece on my stomach over my womb. He had a shocked face on. "Edward, you just have to do things bigger than everyone else don't you." he laughed. "Listen to this." He said. Edward came over and put the ear pieces in. "What is that?" he asked. "Their hearts. There are twins." He said. "Three hearts, one is Bella's the other two are either, a baby with a defect or twins." He explained. "You need to talk your doctor. Have you got an appointment?" he asked

"Next week." I repeated. "Good, May I come?" he asked. "Yes." I said before Edward. Edward raised his eyebrow. "He knows what the doctor will say, he'll be able to help with questions and explain stuff in _English_ rather than _Medical_." I said. "true, Yes dad you can come." I was happy with Edward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hello again. its your favorite author ;p Anne duh… so I was randomly reading something than thinking about the Xbox because I want to play fable, and of course good old Ocarina of time… hay maybe my knowledge of video games could help me get a guy ha ha… no actually I was thinking about the TV that doesn't work and that I want to go use the one down stairs to play Fable. So as I was looking at the Xbox I looked at the time and realized its Wednesday. So I NEEDED to write. Which I did. So here's your chapter. I'm going to go and be a geek downstairs and play Fable… maybe I'll go evil this time…**

**TTYL **

**CLICK MY FAVORITE BUTTON**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON**

**REALLY I LIKE REIVEWS.**

**THEIR MAKE ME HAPPY. **

**REVIEW.**

R**ELLY **

E**VERY **

**RE**V**IEW **

I**S **

E**XTREAMLY **

**A**W**SOME**

**LIKE THAT ;P OH WAIT I WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!!**

**-ANNE**


	16. Chapter 16B

**so I filled out the scariest paperwork I have ever filled out… ever… college entrance… I needed to so I could do several things. Including getting in… I'm hoping I do get in because I really want to go to this college!!! Oh and sorry for the wait on the chapter, I've been busy :)**

we sat there waiting. We were going to leave in an hour to go to the doctors office. Waiting for it was hard. I looked down at my stomach, you couldn't tell if I had a shirt on, unless it was one of those ones that had a stripe then the fabric formed to my stomach… but I was wearing a grey shirt that says F.H.S on the front in blue and Cullen on the back, in the same color. I smiled at it.

it smelled like him. hmm. I let my mind wander to our wedding, and our life. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at the clock a short while later, "Time to go." I said hopping up a little too quickly, not only did I end up almost falling, but I ended up nauseous. "Shit Bella, you have to be more careful." Edward exclaimed as he caught me. I blushed and turned to him. I kissed him quickly. "Sorry," I mumbled.

We got in the Volvo, I was stuck in the back much to my displeasure. "It's safer for you." Edward told me. Carlisle just laughed. "What are you laughing at." I glared at him. "He's over protective. I think it's funny. I rolled my eyes. "Grr." I said earning two smiles. My heart skipped a beat when Edward smiled. I melted like butter in a hot pan and smiled back.

We arrived about an hour later. I sat in the waiting room with Edward while Carlisle got us signed in. I wasn't feeling well. Finally after what seemed like forever a nurse came out. "Isabella Swan." she gave me a dirty look. I just glared back at her and walked into the office.

They weighed me, letting me know that I had gained about four pounds. I frowned and turned on Edward. "You." I said forcefully. "Yes, Love?" he stuttered. I blushed loving his little habit. "Arg. I gained four pounds. I'm fat!" I griped to him. I stepped off the evil scale and walked over to him. "When I can't see my feet your going to pay." I threatened. "I love you too Bella." he responded to my death threats, he was stuttering and blushing. I smiled and kissed his cheek causing him to shiver.

"I love you." I said we checked a few other things before they did an ultrasound to check for twins. They rubbed a cold gel on my stomach making me jump, Edward chuckled and rubbed my hand. "Do you see those?" Dr. Grey **{if I change doctors in this, It's because I can't remember the previous names…. I'll let you know if I am introducing a new doctor}**

"Yea." I said excitedly. He smiled at my enthusiasm. "Those are your babie_s_" he said. "Twins, from what I can tell." He added. I grinned. "REALLY!"

Edward chuckled. I jabbed him. "Edward look. _Our_ babies." I said. he smiled even brighter and kissed me. "I love you." he whispered on my lips. I kissed back. "Break it up." I heard Carlisle say. "Ugh." I moaned I pulled back and laid back down. "Thanks dad." Edward grumbled.

"So, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen, do you have any questions?" Dr. Grey inquired. I smiled. "When are they due?"

"Well lets see." He looked at the chart. "Approximately January 19th." I grinned. I wiped off the goo and pulled my clothing on. Dr. Grey and Carlisle left the room to talk. Edward smiled and walked over to me. he got on top of the table, one knee on each side of me so that he was straddling me. he put his hands on my stomach and lowered his lips to mine. They moved together sweetly and lovingly.

I didn't know how long we stayed like this, we didn't really do anything just kissing but I heard someone cough. Edward waved them away and broke apart from me. we looked up. "We know your active." He looked at my stomach, "But could you please wait?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I huffed. I'm going to guess it was the evil hormones getting to me…

We drove to the nearest DQ when we were done, I was craving ice cream. I looked down at my stomach and remembered I gained weight. I glared at Edward who looked worried at my glare. I really wanted some now, but I was ticked off at him because I gained weight. I'm going to be FAT!!! I don't want to be fat. What if he doesn't love me anymore when I'm fat!

We were getting married in less than a month, and I was going to be fat…….. people are going to die very painful deaths… then I'm going to bring Edward back to life and use my hormones on him… I grinned at my evil plan

I scooted closer to Edward who snaked his arms around me and let me lean on him. "I love you Edward." I said. I finished my ice cream.

**Okay I know this was a really short chapter, I may be posting once every two weeks, maybe three now because I just started my SENIOR year and I'm really stressed out because I want to make good grades so I can get into the college I want!!! So I'm more busy studying… I need some ideas too for this story, help me out please, the more ideas I get the faster the chapter gets posted. Again I'm sorry this is so short, I ran out of brain :P so yea.**

**Review please**

**LOVE**

**ANNE191091**


	17. Chapter 17B

**I lost track of the timeline, so I'm please just think about her being about three months along :) thank you… in other news I did have some inspiration today so I wrote it quickly, now I have to go back to writing so I don't lose it!!!**

As we got closer and closer to the wedding, Alice insisted on trying to get us to budge and have a big wedding. I finally snapped. "NO MARY ALICE CULLEN! MAKE _YOURS_ BIG NOT MINE. I'M THE BRIDE. IT'S ALL ABOUT ME! NOT YOU!" I screamed. She looked hurt I was hormonal! What do you expect. I had a week left till the wedding, everything was coming together nicely,

I was showing a little, not enough for them to notice (I was wearing Edward's shirts all the time) they just thought I liked his shirts that much, I do, they just fit better. I was laying down crying because I was frustrated when the door open. It closed quietly and I felt someone climb into the bed and wrap their arms around me. I turned to face Edward and curled into his cheast. He know I was hormonal and that neither of us could help it. so I just cried my eyes out.

When I was done crying, I looked up to Edward. I needed to talk to him. I was so stressed out, this couldn't be good for the babies. "Edward." I whispered, he looked down at me. "yes my love?" he asked, "Edward, why can't she just let me have _my_ day, have fun planning this with you? it's the _only_ wedding I'm going to get and I want it to be mine." I complained. He grinned. "I love you Bella. Alice is just being Alice, she thinks she can control everything because that's just her personality, and no matter what we do she'll always be that way. Bella, she's just trying to make you happy and that's how she figures she'll do it." he chuckled.

I felt so much better. "Thank you." I said, still talking in a whisper. My stomach growled I saw Edward smiling. "what would you like dear?" he inquired. I was thinking about these really good hamburgers and French fries that the local food joint. "Mmm." I moaned thinking about them… they sounded good. Really, really good I wonder if maybe Edward would take me. "Eddie." He groaned at the nickname. "Eddie." I said again. he looked.

"Eddie will you take me to Coal's Food Joint?" I asked. he grinned. **okay I forgot names of stuff in forks so I just made that up ;p **"Yes, go get ready and wash your face, I don't think you want people to see a beautiful girl like you crying. They'd pummel me." he said. I laughed, he always knew exactly what to say!!!

Coal's was the place catering to our wedding. The owner, Coal Manson loved the idea, His wife was the waitress that Mike was flirting with the night I ditched him. I giggled at the memory. I cleaned up and changed into something of mine, I was wearing his hoodie it said F.H.S Class of 2010 Spartans, on the front and Edward Cullen 07 on the back, he had been on the football team till last year and that was his number **I know nothing about football other than the name, so I just picked a number I like :P**

We drove to Coal's and parked in the front, we quickly got out of the car, much to Edwards distaste, I got out on my own… and walked in. Mrs. Manson smiled when she saw us. She lead us to a table and got us each a menu. Both Mrs. And Mr. Manson agreed that we should keep quiet, they knew the circumstances and were glad to keep it to themselves. They weren't from here originally, but they did live in a small town.

When Macy was 16 she got pregnant they got married shortly after and the whole town was down their backs, she was so stressed out that she lost the baby and the town hated her for it. in their eyes she was at fault she shouldn't be doing things so stressfully bla bla bla. So Coal took her away from there, they moved here and finished schooling online, he saved money and opened up the restaurant.

"So, Bella how's it going?" she asked quietly. "Good. I'm emotional though, it kind of sucks and Ali won't get off my back about the wedding." I said. Edward sighed. "Don't worry, Just don't get too stressed. Oh so I haven't told Coal yet, but I thought you'd like this." She said. she wiped out a little box. It was like a jewelry or pen box and it had a little golden bow around it. "What is it." I asked curiously.

"Just wait a few minuets. can I sit with you for a few? I'm on break, Coal should be her soon." She said, just as Coal walked up and smiled. "Hay Bella, Edward, long time no see!" he laughed. "Coal." Macy said. he looked at her with loving eyes. I hoped that we would be like that. some day when we were older, with those eyes still going on. I smiled. "Sit honey." She said he did as directed.

I could hear people in the background chatting about how great the food was or something.

"Here." She said. she handed the little box to him he looked at her. "Did I forget something? It's not our anaversery, it's not _his_ anaversery, its not my birthday, Christmas…" he trailed off. "Just open it Coal Andrew Manson." She said frustrated. He smiled again and opened the box. His eyes widened and he did a double take of the box and Macy, who was sitting there smiling away, like it was nothing new…

"A-a-are you?" he asked, this confused me. "Yes." She said quietly. He jumped up and screamed "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. He scrambled over to his wife and started kissing her all over. "I love you, oh god I love you babe." He said. he was holding her and celebrating with her. another waitress walked over, she smiled "Congrats." Ha the whole town must have heard.

"Yea, Congrats guys" Edward and I said. "So would you like anything to eat?" the waitress asked. "Yea, I'll have the Cheese burger Special, can I have extra fries with that, and a root beer float?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes, we had fought over this several times, we finally decided if I got floats instead of soda that reduced the amount of caffeine but I still got my soda!

"I'll take the same." He said. Macy and Coal decided it was time to go. we thanked them for joining us for a while, and congratulated them once again.

When we were done, Edward paid and we left.

**Okay so how was that? **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E  
W**

**Please :P**

**I mean come on I made two chapeters in like two days!!! Now I have to go back and try to write some Essays so I can win some scholarships for school… I've gotten some reviews saying I would be a good author… I have the first four chapters of a book written, but I'm going for PRE-MED so if I ever publish my book I'll let you know and you can all buy it so that it becomes a best seller and I'll make tons of money off it, which will go towards achieving my dreams (And paying for eight years of expensive college!)**


	18. Chapter 18BE

**Okay this is VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**OKAY THIS IS SO HARD TO DO, I REALLY HATE BEING OFF SO MUCH! I REALLY WANT TO WRITE MORE OFTEN, BUT WERE PACKING! STILL MOVING! **

Tomorrow was it. I'm getting married. They took Edward away from me and now I was pissed off at them for doing so. He was sleeping in a tent in the back yard while I was in the house. "Alice!" I yelled. "Yes Bella?" she said sweetly, innocently. Something she absolutely was not. "I'm going down stairs to get food." I said. "okay." She said. "I'm getting makeup ready." She said. rose was helping her.

I walked downstairs, never intent on getting food. okay maybe I was a little hungry, I mean I am 3 months pregnant! what do you expect! I quietly slid the screen door open, and snuck out of the house, I could see that none of the boys, other than one very board Edward was in the tent. So I slipped in. he wasn't looking towards me. "Go away Emmett." I smiled. "I didn't know you were marrying Emmett? How could you! I thought you wanted to marry me!" I giggled playfully.

His head snapped around, and he grinned. "Bella? I thought they wouldn't let you out?" he questioned. "I told them I was getting food. I'm not going back Edward they're getting makeup out." I shivered in discus. Edward chuckled.

I crawled over to him and laid down with him. "I love you." I said. "Is anyone coming around soon?" I questioned him. "No, they went out to get stuff, they won't be back for a while." I heard a car rumble in the garage. Then my phone vibrated. _Enjoy your food, we have to go meet the boys, won't be back for a while! Stay in your room!_ I grinned. perfect. I showed the text to Edward.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He grinned and started kissing my jaw.

God I loved the pre-wedding night.

---

It was early morning, Alice was jumping on the bed, which I had snuck to late last night. "Bella Bella Bella" she chanted. "Ugh go away I want to sleep" I said tired from last nights _exorcize_. Rosalie came in too. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! Rise and shine! Up and Adam"

I was going to kill them! I moaned and groaned and rolled onto my side. "Give me a few minutes please!" I plead. I didn't want to get up, but I did want to marry Edward tonight. I remember reading something that said it was very important to eat breakfast lunch and dinner on your wedding day. Don't know where but I think I'm going to follow it's instructions.

I sat up and stumbled out of bed, heading down stairs. I went strait to the fridge. Carlisle was sitting there and chuckled. "Where's Edward?" I asked. "not here." He smiled. "Ugh." I moaned. "Then you're my slave for now, can you get me a cheese burgar?" I asked. he laughed. "Sure, where from?" I grinned. "McDonalds, and I want ketchup and ranch dressing on it." I asked in a baby pleading voice. You know the one you go with the 'daddy I want this, and your wrapped around my finger' kind of voice.

He sighed. "Alright." I love hamburgars… he got up and left the house, and I waited for him to get back. Alice came down stairs. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Waiting for food." she frowned. "No, no food on the wedding day, it's bad luck and you'll be bloated." She said looking at my stomach. "A, I read that that's not true. And B, Eating on the wedding morning is recommended so that you don't make a fool of your self at the actual wedding by a growling stomach, or gobaling everything at the reception." She frowned. "Not cool Isabella." She said. "not your choice, Alice. I love you, I really do, but your not going to change _my_ day. When your time comes, than you can do whatever you want. But as for now. It's mine!" I laughed. she was upset.

Oh well, sucks for her. my day. Shortly after food arrived I was heading up stairs to get ready. I had at least four dresses for tonight. The first one was the Picture dress. It was blue and cut down to my knees. The v cut was long, but not too long. If you looked from the right angle, you can tell that I'm pregnant. and that's going to make Edward happy, pictures like that.

Alice curled my hair and did my make up so that I could look good for the pictures. We were going to this little abandon church, that was all broken down in the middle of the forest. Perfect for pictures. The church was made of stone. It was beautiful. The photographer loved the pick.

After the pictures were taken, I went home to change into my wedding gown, so that we could get some like that there.

I got back into my normal clothing and did normal, go to a salon get make up and all that jazz done. Alice gushed about how she and Jasper would get married some day. I smiled and finished up.

Finally it was time for the wedding. I dressed up in the gown again and got ready to walk down the isle.

**EPOV**

I stood there, waiting for her. I know it. she's going to realize that she doesn't love me and she's going to run. Jasper was reassuring me. Alice was rolling her eyes. The music seemed to be playing forever.

finally, she steped into view. Her arm wrapped around dad's. she slowly walked down our little isle. I couldn't wait for her to be mine! I didn't hear the preacher talking until he said, "Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for all time and eternity?" I looked straight into her eyes. "I Do." I said. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for all time and eternity?" she's going to turn me down. I just know it.

all those horrable things I did to her when we were kids. I just know she's going to say no- "I do." she whispered. we had rings on our fingers. "Than by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you Man and wife, Edward, You may now kiss your bride." The preacher said. I leaned in capturing her lips with mine and kissed her. I pulled away and lifted her up. I spun her around in my arms. "I now Present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen"

with that I grabbed her hand and headed off to change. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I said to her. she smiled shyly. We went and changed to some more comfortable clothing for the reception.

we had our mandintory first dance, than father daughter/ mother son… everything was done.

**Okay, so I'm not going to be writing for a while. Sorry. Wish I could, A, I'm moving across the country as I said… in like three weeks- lots of packing to do… UGH- I'm getting tons of music on my computer, than I'm going to burn it just for this trip- that and when I come back east for college! Yay- don't get me wrong I love the west, I grew up in the north west, but I finally have friends! And it's SENIOR year for me- ugh! Oh well, well when I figure out what I'm doing, and have time, I'll post again =P I hope the wait doesn't put you off of reading.**


End file.
